Accords et désaccords
by Chawia
Summary: Huit mois ont passé depuis le départ d'Hiroshi pour l'Angleterre et malgré l'éloignement ses sentiments pour Suguru sont plus forts que jamais. L'anniversaire du pianiste approchant, il se décide à rentrer au Japon... Suite de "Amis, amants, sonate", UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Note : cette histoire étant un UA et contenant plusieurs personnages originaux, mieux vaut avoir lu « Ne le dis à personne » et « Amis, amants, sonate » avant pour ne pas trop se perdre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

La scène était étrangement familière, même si le lieu était différent ; mais c'étaient les mêmes personnes assises à table qui discutaient en attendant que le repas soit servi : ses amis depuis le collège et qu'il n'avait jamais perdu de vue ; Narumi, avec qui il était de nouveau très proche ; Shinichi, qui lui avait offert une amitié indéfectible et qu'il avait toujours plaisir à retrouver. Suguru poussa un soupir intérieur. Ne manquait ce soir-là qu'Hiroshi.

Huit mois que le jeune homme avait quitté le Japon, et le temps avait pourtant filé à une vitesse incroyable. Le garçon avait cru au début que l'absence de l'ex-interne serait insupportable, et dans un sens elle l'avait été surtout que Suguru, lui, ne savait pas quand Hiroshi devait revenir. Petit à petit, cependant, les mails échangés régulièrement avaient atténué l'éloignement et les messages, au fil du temps, étaient devenus plus intimes et plus enflammés à la fois. À l'abri derrière leur écran, protégés par la distance, chacun s'était ouvert à l'autre et tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se dire s'était lentement révélé par messages interposés. À présent, les mots d'Hiroshi éveillaient un profond trouble dans son esprit, et cet amour fantasmé avait l'attrait et la saveur enivrants de tout ce qui est hors de portée.

Le pianiste aurait été incapable de dire quand, exactement, le changement s'était produit. Toujours est-il que, un jour, Fujisaki-san était devenu Suguru et le « vous » s'était changé en « tu. » Ce n'était que tout naturel. Lui, de son côté, avait mis plus de temps pour renoncer à « monsieur » Nakano, qui avait fini par se muer en Nakano et, récemment, en Hiroshi. Une familiarité qui avait paru lui brûler les doigts la première fois qu'il l'avait tapée sur son clavier, mais lourde de signification. Même séparés, ils étaient désormais plus proches.

« Tu attends encore quelqu'un, Suguru ? s'enquit Narumi, le voyant tout à coup songeur.

- Non. Tout le monde est là, je vais demander à ce qu'on serve les entrées.

- Tu penses à lui ? interrogea l'étudiante, à qui son ex-petit ami avait tout avoué de sa relation avec Hiroshi.

- Je… Oui, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit ici ce soir. C'est très égoïste de ma part, vu que je sais pour quelle raison il est parti mais… il me manque et je me languis son retour. »

Narumi lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant. En fin de compte, elle s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que Suguru sur le plan sentimental car ne sortait-elle pas avec Itachi, l'un des anciens colocataires d'Hiroshi à présent médecin en pédiatrie à l'hôpital universitaire de Kyoto ?

« Mais il m'a téléphoné ce matin alors ça va, poursuivit Suguru, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Et puis il finira bien par revenir une fois qu'il aura réussi à faire ses preuves. J'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il y arrivera », conclut-il avec davantage de conviction.

D'ailleurs, les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eues du jeune homme allaient dans ce sens. Hiroshi ne lui avait peut-être pas tout raconté de ses difficultés les premiers temps – décalage culture, barrière linguistique – mais nul besoin d'être grand clerc pour deviner qu'il avait dû goûter de la vache enragée et que sa priorité, une fois en Angleterre, n'avait pas été devenir une star de la pop mais trouver un logement et un emploi.

Il y était parvenu ; tout comme, avait-il assuré à son petit ami, il était parvenu à gagner de l'argent en jouant. Rien de fabuleux, bien sûr, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir payer son loyer et quelques extras. Même modestement, il avait réussi à se prouver qu'il pouvait _vivre_ de sa musique.

« J'espère qu'il y arrivera. Je ne l'ai vu jouer que quelques fois à l'English Pub avec son amie Velouria mais j'ai trouvé que c'était formidable. Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'il revienne. »

Un serveur apporta les entrées, et la conversation prit une toute autre orientation.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Vraiment ? Vous n'envisagez pas d'aller vivre à Tokyo ? »

Le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur et le dessert allait être servi. Shinichi fit « non » de la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Honnêtement, non, du moins pas pour l'instant. Mes frères et sœurs sont encore jeunes et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de m'en éloigner de trop. C'est bon de retrouver ma famille au retour d'une tournée. Et puis, j'aime le Kansai et la vie à Osaka.

- Une chance que vous ayez intégré l'orchestre philharmonique d'Osaka, alors, intervint Rié, qui faisait des études de commerce.

- La concurrence était féroce mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour l'audition. Je crois bien que ce qui m'a avantagé c'est que j'étais relativement décontracté, pourtant j'avais le trac tout autant que les autres… Je suppose qu'en effet j'ai eu de la chance.

- Et si votre petite amie décidait d'aller s'installer à Tokyo ? interrogea la jeune fille.

- Hé bien… Dans ce cas, c'est une bonne chose que je sois célibataire », conclut le violoniste avec un petit rire.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé au cours de ces huit mois, Suguru seul avait le sentiment d'en être toujours au même point. Peut-être était-ce dû à son attente ? Toujours concertiste, professeur de piano dans la même école et étudiant. Cela seul avait changé : il était passé en second cycle.

Les desserts furent placés sur la table, accompagnés par un gros gâteau au chocolat confectionné spécialement pour l'occasion. Son goût pour le sucre n'avait pas non plus disparu.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » s'exclama Narumi, imitée par les autres convives. Sans attendre, elle ramassa la petite pile de cadeaux posée sur une chaise et la plaça devant le pianiste qui balbutia un « merci » un peu ému.

« Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir ! Tu te goinfreras après », le pressa-t-elle avec un petit coup de coude malicieux. Le garçon baissa les yeux vers les paquets – de toutes tailles, de toutes couleurs, ornés de rubans et de frisottis.

_Mon plus beau cadeau aurait été qu'Hiroshi soit parmi nous ce soir…_ songea-t-il avec un petit pincement au cœur avant d'ôter lentement le papier irisé du paquet posé tout en haut de la pile.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit mais personne à table ne prêta attention au nouvel arrivant, pas même lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le petit groupe après un bref instant d'observation. Une exclamation surprise de Narumi fit relever la tête à Suguru et son cœur fit un bond violent dans sa poitrine à la vue du grand jeune homme aux cheveux longs et cuivrés qui venait de s'arrêter devant la table, un sourire indéfinissable peint sur le visage, et qui le dévorait du regard.

« Bonsoir, Suguru. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Écrire et prononcer à voix haute « Suguru » n'avait pas le même impact. Le prénom évoquait à lui seul une promesse chérie et jusque là inaccessible. « Suguru » était le mot clé d'une incantation dont eux seuls voyaient les effets. « Suguru » était devenu un mot magique et qui prenait chair aujourd'hui.

Il avait pourtant répété la scène plusieurs fois, se promettant de rester calme. Cependant, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et son souhait à présent était d'enlever Suguru à ses amis, le déshabiller et lui montrer combien il lui avait manqué. Ce film dont uniquement les endroits variaient, il se l'était passé en boucle depuis des mois mais il devrait encore patienter. Que représentaient quelques heures sachant qu'il attendait depuis presque deux ans ?

Ils restèrent donc quelques secondes immobiles et silencieux. Pour eux, ces secondes défilèrent à une allure effrénée. Les mots et les émotions se bousculaient dans leur tête mais rien ne vint, rien de ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. L'arrivée d'Hiroshi avait provoqué un léger flottement d'incompréhension chez les anciens lycéens.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano. C'est une chance que vous soyez là ce soir. Installez-vous donc à côté de Suguru, salua sincèrement Shinichi en se décalant.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Garai, retourna Hiroshi avec un sourire amical. Narumi, Rié, Nobu, Shinzo. »

Maîtres d'eux, les deux amoureux retinrent leur envie ardente de s'étreindre et Hiroshi, sans monopoliser la conversation, raconta dans les grandes lignes son long séjour en Europe jusqu'à son arrivée le matin même à Tokyo. Ils se séparèrent tous deux heures après.

« Je ramène Okuda-chan en taxi, décida Garai. Je vous charge de Suguru, monsieur Nakano. Bon retour parmi nous », dit-il avant de s'éloigner avec l'étudiante.

Seuls devant le restaurant, Hiroshi caressa enfin la joue de son petit ami.

« J'ai l'impression de rêver. Encore, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis bien réel pourtant, lui répondit le pianiste en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Nous pourrions aller dans un endroit plus calme pour… discuter. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je vous suivrais en enfer », roucoula Suguru en glissant ses doigts entre ceux de Nakano.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, main dans la main, jusqu'à un petit hôtel. Dans la chambre, leur passion trop longtemps contenue déferla avec fougue et sans réserves.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant de reprendre leur souffle.

« Tu m'as manqué… susurra Hiroshi au creux de l'oreille de son petit ami. Ces longs jours et ces interminables nuits sans toi… »

Oui, « Suguru » devenait un pays merveilleux, plein de couleurs, de parfums et de musicalité.

« Ton odeur, le son de ta voix, ta douceur, tout m'a manqué. C'est comme si j'avais laissé une partie de mon cœur à Kyoto.

- Vous m'avez aussi manqué… Hiroshi. Et… je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez venu pour mon anniversaire. Quelle surprise ! »

Là encore, tout se bousculait. Suguru aurait voulu l'interroger sur les mille et un détails de sa vie en Angleterre mais son corps trahissait une autre envie et y céder l'embrasait.

Sans plus hésiter, Hiroshi amena son petit ami enfin retrouvé contre le lit et tous les deux s'allongèrent. Enivré, Suguru laissa les mains du jeune homme défaire ses vêtements et frémit à leur contact. Douces et chaudes, elles allaient et venaient sur son torse offert.

Les lèvres d'Hiroshi et sa langue inscrivaient elles aussi un message sur le garçon abandonné. Tantôt douces, tantôt mordantes mais toujours gourmandes, elles exploraient la terre inconnue avec avidité.

Le guitariste ôta sa chemise et fit glisser son pantalon avant de reprendre sa position sur Suguru.

« Touche-moi », souffla-t-il.

Il défit le pantalon de l'autre garçon, qui se dégrisa à ce contact imprévu.

« J'ai ce qu'il faut, ne t'inquiète pas », le rassura Hiroshi.

Comment ça, il avait ce qu'il fallait ? Hiroshi avait prévu l'issue de la soirée ? D'un autre côté, lui aussi en avait envie, non ?

Toujours ardent et entreprenant, l'ex-interne frotta son érection contre celle de son petit ami, insensible aux doutes de ce dernier. Sa main trop curieuse et pressée en fit les frais quand elle fut stoppée avant d'abattre le dernier vêtement. Nakano s'arrêta et considéra Fujisaki.

« Tu… tu n'as pas envie ?

- Si, mais… »

_Si, mais je suis vierge alors c'est un peu brusque pour la première fois et je ne suis pas prêt._

_Si, mais nous sortons à peine ensemble alors c'est peut-être un peu rapide._

_Si, mais… vous ne pensez qu'à ça ?_

Tout s'entrechoqua chez Suguru.

« Si, mais… je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre première fois et comme je ne pourrai pas passer toute la nuit avec vous… je veux juste vous sentir contre moi. »

Le garçon enlaça Hiroshi.

« Restez contre moi et ne partez plus aussi loin aussi longtemps… »

Nakano obtempéra et se coucha contre Suguru.

« Comment ça tu ne passes pas toute la nuit avec moi ? demanda-t-il en jouant avec une petite mèche de ses cheveux.

- Ma mère. Ça n'était pas prévu que je découche. Elle pourrait s'inquiéter.

- Passe un coup de fil.

- À une heure du matin ?

- Effectivement. Tu restes encore un peu ?

Oui », répondit Suguru avant de se blottir contre son petit ami.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants.

« Quand nous reverrons-nous ? questionna Suguru en se rhabillant.

- Je passe la journée ici avec les copains puis je remonte à Tokyo.

- Merci Hiroshi de m'avoir fait la surprise. Vous devez être fatigué avec le décalage horaire.

- Je ne te cache pas que ça m'arrange que nous soyons reposés. Mais je ne t'oublie pas.

- J'y compte bien ! s'exclama Fujisaki en se demandant comment il esquiverait la prochaine fois.

- Je t'aime et je suis très heureux d'être revenu. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et décidèrent de partager le taxi.

« Vous devez vraiment rentrer à Tokyo ce soir ? » s'enquit Suguru une fois devant chez lui.

- Je n'ai pas le choix malheureusement. Mais maintenant que j'ai choisi, je vais avoir plus de temps.

- Vous m'avez dit que monsieur Shindo revenait lui aussi ?

- Oui, il se réinstalle au Japon avec Yuki. Vous pourrez vous voir plus souvent !

- Merveilleux, ironisa le pianiste. Au revoir, Hiroshi. »

Les deux se regardèrent et se promirent de s'appeler. À peine retrouvés, ils se séparaient déjà.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil une fois rentré chez lui, profondément troublé par les événements de la soirée.

Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux en voyant Hiroshi devant lui. Pendant un infime instant, il avait même cru que son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve et il avait fallu au pianiste un effort de volonté énorme pour ne pas se jeter sur le jeune homme et le serrer de toutes ses forces entre ses bras.

Il avait eu envie de lui dire tant de choses, lui poser des milliers de questions sur son séjour en Angleterre mais dans le même temps sa raison avait été complètement remisée au second plan et, une fois dans la chambre, il n'avait plus été question une seule seconde de retenue ou d'inhibitions. Contrairement à la fois où il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation, avec Narumi, il avait eu envie d'aller plus loin cependant… Cependant au final, le résultat avait été le même : il s'était dérobé. D'où était venue cette crainte subite ? Car il avait eu peur, inutile de le nier. En dépit de son excitation, il avait bloqué la main d'Hiroshi et l'avait arrêté avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Son manque d'expérience avait pris le dessus mais même sans cela Suguru avait été quelque peu effrayé par l'empressement du jeune homme à lui bondir dessus sitôt la porte refermée. N'avait-il pas éprouvé le besoin de faire un peu durer les choses entre eux sans aller directement à l'essentiel ? Il pouvait comprendre son impatience, mais… un peu de romantisme ne faisait pas de mal non plus, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hiroshi avait regagné Tokyo le soir même et il ne savait pas quand il le reverrait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Attends, ne bouge pas. Hé bien, elle ne t'a pas raté, mon pauvre ! Aussi il faut la comprendre, tu l'as abandonné comme une vieille chaussette et tu reviens l'air de rien et la bouche en cœur ! »

Sakura referma sa petite trousse à pharmacie et alla jeter le morceau de coton ensanglanté avec lequel elle avait essuyé la joue de son ami à la poubelle. Hiroshi lança un regard de reproche à Ikkyoku, sa petite chatte, qui boudait sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

« C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton papa à son retour d'Europe, mauvaise fille ? lança-t-il d'un ton vexé.

- Ah, tu connais mal la psychologie des femmes, Hiro, même quand elles appartiennent à la race féline… ça ne saigne plus », conclut Sakura après inspection de la joue du jeune homme, marquée par quatre griffures bien nettes. Ikkyoku était rancunière et n'avait que fort peu apprécié la disparition subite de son humain de compagnie. Des mois d'absence et il revenait comme si de rien n'était pour lui faire des mamours ? Pareille impudence avait été dûment punie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle va te faire la tête quelques jours puis tout redeviendra comme avant, dit la jeune fille en déposant sur la table deux tasses de thé et une assiette de biscuits fourrés à la fraise. Mais dis-moi, tu es allé à Kyoto hier soir, c'est ça ? Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Fujisaki ? Il ne t'a pas griffé lui, au moins ! »

Le jeune homme but une petite gorgée de son thé, l'air pensif. Non, Suguru ne l'avait pas griffé mais… il ne s'était pas attendu à être éconduit comme il l'avait été non plus. Bien entendu, l'argument du petit pianiste était valable, et c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée, mais il avait été un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu davantage approfondir leur relation toute neuve car du peu qu'il avait pu goûter… il avait plus qu'apprécié.

« Non, en effet, répondit-il après un bref instant de réflexion. Il était plutôt content de me revoir.

- Vous avez fêté dignement vous retrouvailles, j'espère ?

- Si par « dignement » tu veux dire que nous avons fait l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, alors je suis au regret de te dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé de tel », avoua Hiroshi avec un faible sourire. Sakura le considéra avec un peu d'étonnement.

« Comment ça ? Vous… vous n'êtes allé nulle part après le restaurant ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. On est allé dans ma chambre et… Bon, enfin, à un certain point il m'a arrêté, relata l'ex-interne qui n'éprouvait pas la moindre retenue à se confier à sa meilleure amie, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Ah oui ? Mais pourquoi ça ?

- Bah, il n'avait pas prévu de découcher alors plutôt qu'une première nuit ensemble précipitée il a préféré remettre à un autre jour. Dans un sens, remarque, ça m'a arrangé parce qu'avec le voyage et le décalage horaire j'étais plutôt à plat mais bon… Tu comprends, j'ai pas arrêté de fantasmer sur ce moment quand j'étais là-bas, et au bout du compte… rien », expliqua Hiroshi, piteux. Sakura pouffa.

« Allez, remets-toi, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Je le comprends, moi aussi pour ma première fois avec celui que j'attends depuis des mois je préfèrerais prendre mon temps. Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir un week-end de détente dans un ryokan avec un onsen et tu profiteras de ce que vous êtes seuls pour le faire grimper aux rideaux toute la nuit ! Qu'en dis-tu ? D'autant que, maintenant, tu as le temps, pas vrai ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. C'était vrai, contrairement à avant son départ il avait du temps libre à revendre, même s'il allait lui falloir penser à chercher rapidement du travail en attendant d'envisager de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit du domaine musical. Toutefois, il avait acquis une certaine expérience au cours de son séjour en Europe et son anglais s'était considérablement amélioré, ce qui était un plus.

Sauf qu'il y avait un hic dans ce plan de rêve : l'idée du ryokan n'était pas neuve, Shinichi Garai avait eu la même l'année précédente, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Suguru. Bien que le violoniste ne soit plus son rival, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir l'air de le copier.

« Hm, oui, je… je vais réfléchir à quelque chose comme ça, répondit-il. Et comme je ne lui ai rien offert pour son anniversaire, ça vaudra pour l'occasion, avec un peu de retard.

- Si tu lui offres une nuit de passion torride ça vaudra pour l'occasion aussi, dit Sakura avec un clin d'œil en prenant un biscuit. Et tes amis de Kyoto, comment vont-ils ? Tous installés maintenant ?

- Ben ça, tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? Mon pote Itachi, un de mes anciens colocataires, est avec Narumi, l'ex-copine de Suguru, tu te souviens ? »

La jeune fille gloussa.

« La piailleuse ? Tu parles si je me rappelle ! »

C'était bon d'être de retour. Sakura lui avait manqué, tout comme ses amis de Kyoto. Bien entendu, il avait lié quelques amitiés en Angleterre mais… ça n'était absolument pas pareil. Ses attaches étaient restées au Japon, et son amour aussi.

Sa réinstallation dans l'appartement fut rapide, le jeune homme ayant laissé toutes ses affaires sur place sauf quelques effets confiés à son frère Yuji. Il aurait aimé se rapprocher de Suguru mais, une fois leur internat achevé, ses anciens colocataires s'étaient installés chacun de leur côté et il se voyait mal aller leur demander l'asile. Plus tard peut-être, mais dans l'immédiat mieux valait pour lui rester à Tokyo, d'autant que Shuichi devait revenir s'y installer également.

Mais tout d'abord, il se devait d'aller rendre visite à ses parents. Son père avait très mal pris l'abandon de sa carrière de médecin et son départ abrupt en Angleterre, et il ne faisait nul doute que les retrouvailles s'annonçaient houleuses.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Tu comprends que tu nous es _redevable_, Hiroshi ? »

Le garçon baissa le regard non pas de honte mais de colère et de déception. Son père lui demandait de lui rembourser ses trois premières années de médecine, pour les autres, recevant un salaire, l'ancien étudiant était subvenu à ses besoins.

« Je suis compréhensif, je te fais cadeaux des intérêts. »

Intérêts ou pas, il avait quand même 8 800 000 yens à rembourser et à moins de braquer une banque, il en aurait pour des années.

Le garçon se leva.

« Je vais trouver un emploi et je vous enverrai un échéancier, père, dit-il sur un ton froid dénué d'émotions. Bonne soirée. »

Il s'inclina et quitta le domicile de ses parents.

Il resta soucieux une partie de la soirée. Il pouvait peut-être re-postuler à un poste de chirurgien et l'exercer le temps de rembourser son père, après tout, le salaire était plutôt alléchant. Mais il refusait cette idée. Il n'allait pas remettre un pied dans la médecine sinon il ne la quitterait jamais. Mais alors quoi ? Ses compétences étaient plutôt maigres et le besoin pressant. Un bruit de clefs le tira de ses pensées moroses.

« Hiro ? Tu es là ?

- Je suis dans le salon.

- Et alors tu n'as pas fait à dîner ? Moi qui croyais avoir gagné un homme à tout faire. Tu parles d'un cadeau !

- Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé chez mes parents. Mon père s'estime « floué » et je dois rembourser mes trois premières années. C'est ça où il m'intente un procès.

- Vends ton corps. Je connais des tas de filles… et de garçons qui paieraient pour faire des galipettes avec toi, plaisanta la jeune fille avant de rejoindre son ami sur le canapé. Tu vas trouver, ne t'inquiète pas et puis je peux t'aider. Avec ce que tu as économisé quand tu étais interne, plus mes économies et peut-être celles de ton frère… même si ça je n'y crois pas trop, ça pourrait aider.

- Garde ton argent, c'est gentil. Je dois me débrouiller seul. En attendant, comme je suis fauché, c'est toi qui paies le repas ce soir », sourit le garçon en s'étirant et en évitant de justesse un coussin.

_À suivre…

* * *

_8 800 000 yens = 70 871 euros


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Le pianiste attendait sur le quai, le cœur battant. Victime d'un fol espoir, il était arrivé trente minutes plus tôt, comme pour faire arriver l'Hikari plus vite. En vain, le train était arrivé à l'heure convenue. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand son petit ami en descendit. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué lors de son anniversaire, mais l'ancien interne semblait plus élancé et sa chevelure était beaucoup plus longue. Oui, huit mois en Europe l'avaient changé.

La journée fut magnifique, presque parfaite.

Le beau temps avait enfin chassé les pluies saisonnières et ils avaient fait une longue promenade avant de se reposer chez un glacier reconnu.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous sommes sur le même fuseau horaire, dit Hiroshi en déposant un baiser sur la main de son petit ami.

- Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vous ait fallu quatre mois pour vous produire !

- Je suis étranger et l'anglais n'était pas ma spécialité à l'école. Je préférais les maths, la biologie ou encore la physique-chimie.

- En tout cas, ils étaient généreux sur les pourboires, m'avez-vous dit.

- En fait… Je n'ai pas que servi. Je… Au début j'avais un autre emploi… moins reluisant.

- Vous vous prostituiez ? plaisanta le pianiste jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la mine sérieuse de son interlocuteur. Vous vous prostituiez !

- Non ! Je… J'ai dansé un temps dans des boîtes de nuits et des clubs mais rien de malhonnête ! »

Tourmenté, Fujisaki trouva du réconfort dans son énorme glace. Elle au moins n'avait pas dansé nue devant une foule en délire et…

« Ne te laisse pas submerger par ton imagination, le rassura Nakano. Je n'ai pas été infidèle et je n'ai pas dansé nu. Toujours habillé et on ne m'a pas touché.

- Et je suppose que vous aviez besoin d'argent, marmonna Suguru en guise de pardon.

- Je n'aurais rien fait qui aurait pu te manquer de respect. J'ai tellement attendu de pouvoir serrer ta main dans la mienne que rien ni personne ne se mettra entre nous. D'ailleurs… Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai rien offert pour ton anniversaire. Jusqu'au dernier moment je ne pensais pas partir et sur un coup de tête, j'ai fait mes bagages.

- Votre présence a suffi, vous savez.

- Je voudrais me rattraper alors… tiens, c'est pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Le pianiste prit l'enveloppe tendue. Elle contenait deux pass de trois jours pour le Fuji Rock Festival.

« J'espère secrètement que c'est moi que tu choisiras pour t'accompagner. »

Le jeune garçon se demanda comment prendre ce cadeau. Sans la détester, il n'aimait pas outre mesure la pop et ce festival en regorgeait. L'atmosphère dans laquelle avait grandi Hiroshi aussi. Un petit sourire naquit. Trois jours avec Hiroshi… Que vouloir de plus après une si longue séparation ?

« Et pour les nuits ?

- Nous dormirons sur place. Tu n'as à t'occuper de rien.

- Et si j'y vais avec un autre garçon, vous vous occuperez toujours de tout ? minauda Suguru en avalant une bouchée de chantilly.

- Si tu y vas avec un autre garçon, je m'arrange pour empoisonner vos repas.

- Si je veux vivre, je n'ai donc pas le choix. Hiroshi, ça me ferait très plaisir d'y aller avec vous, accepteriez-vous ?

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi… »

La journée se termina silencieusement, les deux garçons appréhendant la séparation.

« Je reviendrai te voir dès que possible, ne sois pas triste », murmura Hiroshi en lui donnant un dernier baiser.

XXXXXXXXXX

Et il n'avait pas menti. En attendant le festival, il était revenu un jour par-ci, un jour par-là et même après une si longue absence, les au-revoirs sur le quai de la gare restaient amers.

Hiroshi arriva en moto dans la nuit. Il aurait bien aimé saluer Ritsu, mais ce dernier dormait encore. Après un baiser, ils prirent la route.

Ils arrivèrent à Naeba, dans les Alpes japonaises, en fin de matinée. L'endroit grouillait de monde, ce n'était pas le plus important festival de musique rock pour rien. Trois jours et trois nuits de musique non-stop avec les plus grands interprètes japonais et internationaux répartis sur plusieurs scènes dont la principale était la Scène Verte.

« Où allons-nous dormir ? Je ne vois pas d'hôtels, demanda Suguru en contemplant les montagnes devant lui.

- Nous allons… camper. Mais j'ai pensé à tout le confort possible. Un sac de couchage chacun, des provisions, de quoi bricoler à manger, ne pas avoir froid.

- Camper ?

- Nous pouvons toujours trouver un hôtel si ça te gêne tant que ça.

- Non, non. Je suis content d'être avec vous. C'est le principal. »

Nakano monta la tente en bavardant joyeusement.

« Il y aura même Tricky. Ça me chagrine que Massive Attack n'existe plus. _Mezzanine_ est leur plus bel opus. »

Mais Fujisaki écoutait d'une oreille. Il guettait un groupe de filles qui venaient vers eux. Elles posèrent leurs affaires à côté et en voyant Hiroshi, minaudèrent pour qu'il les aide.

Tout en observant son petit ami aider les trois filles à monter leur tente, Suguru se fit à nouveau la réflexion qu'Hiroshi attirait le monde aussi sûrement qu'un aimant attirait le fer. Ce n'étaient pas juste ces filles ; il savait que le jeune homme aurait accordé son aide de la même façon si ç'avait été des garçons qui le lui avaient demandé. Toujours disponible, toujours de bonne composition… pas étonnant que les gens succombent à son charme.

Cependant, dans le cas de leurs voisines, le pianiste doutait fort que le choix de monter leur tente juste à côté de la leur soit totalement fortuit, et c'est avec un certain déplaisir qu'il regardait les nymphettes – habillées de tee-shirts arachnéens et de shorts à la limite de la décence – gazouiller autour de l'unique mâle de la troupe.

« Voilà, c'est fait, déclara ledit mâle avec un sourire satisfait.

- Oh, merci beaucoup ! C'est super gentil de nous avoir donné un coup de main, j'espère qu'on va souvent se croiser tout au long de ces trois jours ! » minauda la plus grande des filles dont les cheveux coupés aux épaules étaient striés de mèches d'un orange criard.

« J'espère bien, moi, qu'on ne se recroisera jamais », maugréa Suguru avec irritation. Il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour voir son petit ami se faire dragouiller par une créature pareille et, à ce qu'il en voyait, ce n'était pas une espèce rare dans le coin !

Les filles s'éloignèrent enfin en piaillant et Hiroshi se retourna vers Suguru.

« Alors, où est le programme ? Et si on commençait par faire un tour de l'endroit, histoire de voir ce qui se passe, et où ? »

Le pianiste tira un dépliant de son sac et le déploya devant eux. Onze scènes avaient été aménagées sur le site, les plus importantes étant la Verte et la Blanche, sur lesquelles devaient se produire les invités les plus prestigieux. Ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant que le plateau était médiocre ailleurs et chacun pouvait trouver son compte dans la programmation proposée.

« Et heu… Et si nous pensions à déjeuner ? » suggéra Suguru, dont l'estomac se manifestait bruyamment depuis quelques instants déjà. Ils étaient partis très tôt, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, et n'avaient pris qu'un petit déjeuner très sommaire sur une aire de repos. À présent, midi approchait et le garçon n'avait qu'une seule envie : manger.

« C'est une excellente idée, approuva Hiroshi. Alors… Il y a des coins aménagés spécialement pour la popote dans le campement, mais si tu préfères nous pouvons aller déjeuner dans un café, il y en a des tas installés un peu partout.

- J'aimerais bien manger rapidement, au moins pour cette fois, car pour tout vous avouer je meurs de faim. C'est moi qui vous invite », acheva-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Effectivement, ce n'étaient pas les points de restauration qui manquaient sur le site. Les deux garçon choisirent de prendre leur repas dans le secteur appelé « Oasis », vaste place carrée sur laquelle étaient installés de nombreux restaurants, des cafés, mais aussi des clubs et même des points de connexion à Internet.

L'après-midi, Hiroshi et Suguru déambulèrent sans but à travers toute la zone que couvrait le festival, s'arrêtant le temps de quelques chansons devant une scène avant de reprendre leur route. La programmation était éclectique et Suguru se trouva rapidement happé par l'ambiance, à la fois festive et bonne enfant.

« Alors ? Tu aimes ? lui souffla Hiroshi à l'oreille alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du Mokudotei, une petite scène installée en pleine forêt sur laquelle un jeune groupe électro-rock se produisait.

- Oui. Je n'avais encore jamais assisté à ce genre d'événement mais j'aime beaucoup l'ambiance, tout le monde a l'air de tellement s'amuser…

- Je suis allé à quelques concerts de ce type durant mon séjour en Angleterre, avec des amis que je m'étais fait là-bas. Ce n'étaient pas les festivals les plus importants, qui tombaient pendant les mois d'été mais… j'ai été transporté. J'enviais tous ces gens qui parvenaient à vivre de leur musique, certains n'étaient pas très connus, même en Angleterre, mais ils mettaient leurs tripes dans leur jeu et j'avais tellement envie d'être à leur place… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? déclara le jeune homme d'une voix emplie de ferveur.

- Oui. C'est bien pour cela que vous avez quitté le Japon, pour trouver cet état d'esprit. Ou bien, pour le retrouver ? Monsieur Shindo et vous avez bien joué quelques temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Suguru, l'air grave. Son petit ami soupira.

« Si seulement je n'avais pas choisi d'écouter mes parents, les choses auraient été bien différentes… » dit-il d'un ton mélancolique. Mais ses yeux gris-bleu pétillèrent soudain et il enlaça le petit pianiste avec élan. « Mais alors je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, et pour cela je ne regrette rien ! Tout compte fait, j'ai juste perdu du temps mais au moins je sais ce que je veux faire et je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour y parvenir !

- Je vous aiderai, vous pouvez me faire confiance », assura Suguru en se retournant entre les bras de son petit ami, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

XXXXXXXXXX

La nuit était tombée sur Naeba mais loin de faiblir, l'ardeur des festivaliers et des artistes était plus intense que jamais. Pressés au milieu de la foule compacte amassée devant la Scène Verte, Hiroshi et Suguru assistaient à la performance des Anglais de Kasabian qui, avec _Lost Soul Forever_ allaient clore la soirée, du moins sur cette scène. Emporté par le rythme rapide et l'énergie brute de la chanson, Suguru se trémoussait juste devant Hiroshi qui l'encerclait de ses bras, oublieux autant qu'oublié par la foule surexcitée qui les entourait. La chaleur que dégageaient les milliers de personnes pressées les unes contre les autres était suffocante mais l'ex-interne sentait une toute autre chaleur lui monter dans le ventre, aiguillonné par le frottement répété de la croupe de son petit ami contre son entrejambe. Enivré de désir, il embrassa voracement le cou du garçon qui se retourna entre ses bras, tout empourpré, et lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, réveillant le souvenir enfoui dans la mémoire du jeune homme d'un rêve lointain fait il y avait bien longtemps… et qui, ce soir-là, venait de subitement prendre corps.

Mais la chanson s'achevait, dans un tumulte assourdissant de cris enthousiastes, et le groupe quitta la scène après ce qui avait été leur deuxième rappel. Lentement, la foule compacte commença à se disperser.

« C'était fantastique, Hiroshi ! Quel final ! s'exclama Suguru, euphorique, toujours sous le coup de l'excitation violente qui venait de l'étreindre.

- Tu veux… tu veux qu'on aille voir autre chose ou… tu as envie de te coucher ? demanda le jeune homme, lui aussi terriblement émoustillé et qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : regagner leur tente et explorer plus en profondeur leur relation. Et cette fois, pas d'impératif horaire pour les arrêter de quelque manière que ce soit !

- Non, mieux vaut aller nous coucher, répondit Suguru. Nous nous sommes levés tôt ce matin et la journée a été longue… »

Cheminant au milieu des festivaliers, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils eurent tôt fait de retrouver leur tente. Celle de leurs voisines était vide, mais rien n'avait moins d'importance en cet instant pour les deux garçons. À peine étendus sur leurs sacs de couchage, placés côte à côte, Hiroshi enlaça son petit ami et l'embrassa avec une avidité redoublée. Suguru s'abandonna, ivre des sensations nouvelles que cette étreinte brûlante éveillait en lui. Il se sentait d'autant mieux que, cette fois, Hiroshi n'oserait sans doute pas aller trop loin ; après tout ils n'étaient abrités que par de minces parois de toiles… alors autant en profiter.

Cependant, son petit ami ne paraissait pas disposé à s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il eut tôt fait de retirer son tee-shirt à Suguru et de faire suivre le même chemin à son short. Comme la fois précédente, le garçon sentit les mains d'Hiroshi glisser le long de ses flancs et s'insinuer sous l'élastique de son boxer… Et, comme la fois précédente, sa réaction fut identique.

« Hiroshi, arrêtez ! »

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, néanmoins, le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas et entreprit de faire glisser le sous-vêtement le long des cuisses de Suguru qui, pris de panique, se débattit.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! »

Surpris, Hiroshi suspendit son geste et releva la tête. Avec un étonnement mêlé d'incompréhension, il vit que son petit ami paraissait soudain mal à l'aise… presque effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Suguru ? questionna-t-il, mi-inquiet, mi-dépité.

- Je… Nous n'allons pas… Nous n'allons pas faire… ça… ici ? bredouilla le garçon, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Ici ? répéta son petit ami sans comprendre.

- Oui. C'est… Nous sommes sous une tente, Hiroshi.

- Je sais. Et alors ?

- Alors… Avec tout le monde qu'il y a autour, je… Ça me gêne trop… » expliqua nerveusement Suguru qui se sentait s'embourber. Hiroshi s'écarta et s'assit avec un soupir.

« Personne ne se préoccupe de ce qui peut se passer dans cette tente, Suguru, dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser sa frustration transparaître dans ses paroles. Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes les seuls à avoir envie de faire l'amour ce soir ?

- Non, je sais mais… » Le pianiste baissa piteusement la tête. La vérité était qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt, tout bêtement. Son petit ami ne le sentait-il donc pas ? « Mais avec tout ce monde autour, je… Je ne pourrai pas. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il, voyant qu'Hiroshi paraissait extrêmement déçu.

- Non. Ça ne fait rien. Bon, alors je… Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous dire bonne nuit », énonça l'ex-interne en achevant de se déshabiller, dos tourné à son compagnon de tente. Il enfila un tee-shirt pour la nuit et se glissa dans son sac à dos.

« Bonne nuit, Hiroshi », dit timidement Suguru en l'imitant. Le silence se fit dans la tente, mais chacun de ses deux occupants mit longtemps à trouver le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme l'avait prévu Hiroshi, certains ne s'étaient pas privés de faire partager à leurs voisins leurs ébats torrides. Indifférent aux bruits, le garçon essaya de les ignorer mais ils finirent par avoir raison de sa patience et une fois rhabille en conséquence, il sortit fumer. Il ne vit pas le regard noisette qui le suivait alors qu'il quittait la tente.

Il erra dans le campement sans réel but. Il ne comprenait pas son petit ami. Certains de ses messages avaient paru audacieux et ardents mais en réalité Suguru s'était dérobé deux fois et…

« Naka-chan ! »

Il sursauta et se retourna vers une jeune fille.

« Naka-chan ! s'exclama celle-ci en se jetant dans ses bras. Naka-chan tu m'as manquée ! »

Le garçon sourit et enlaça son ancienne petite amie :

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- Je voulais être là pour ton retour mais…

- Je sais. Je t'ai vue dans les magazines. Tu es magnifique ! 'Faut que tu me racontes comment ça s'est passé.

- Pas avant que tu me racontes ton voyage ! »

Bras dessus, bras dessous ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour parler du séjour en Angleterre et de la carrière naissante de mannequin de Velouria. La rédactrice en chef d'un magazine pour goth lolitas l'avait remarquée dans une file d'attente pour acheter des billets de concerts et avait insisté pour lui faire faire une séance photo pour son numéro spécial. En quelques semaines, Velouria avait conquis le public et enchaînait les contrats. Au retour d'Hiroshi, elle était partie cinq semaines aux États-Unis, représentante d'une marque de vêtements gothiques.

« Tu te doutais que je serais à ce festival. Mon frère ou Sakura ont dû te le dire ? »

En effet, elle avait noué des liens avec les deux et pour cause, elle avait été la colocataire de Sakura avant de se trouver un petit appartement à elle.

« Et bien… Tu n'es pas seul ici, non ?

- Bah… Ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir.

- Tu crois vraiment ? Il est ou d'ailleurs ?

- Il dort. Moi je n'y arrivais pas.

- Pourtant, une folle nuit fatigue.

- Les seules folles nuits que je partage, c'est avec ma main.

- C'est un choix… répondit l'adolescente en retenant un rire.

- Une fatalité, je dirais.

- Le grand Naka-chan a des problèmes ? Il ne t'excite pas assez ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Le « grand Naka-chan » n'a aucun problème. C'est… C'est Suguru qui ne veut pas. Ça n'est jamais le moment. Peut-être suis-je trop impatient.

- C'est vrai que tu t'allonges facilement.

- Tu peux parler !

- Depuis toi, il n'y a eu personne. »

Ils s'étaient relevés et se trouvaient devant la tente d'Hiroshi à présent.

« Moi non plus il n'y a eu personne depuis toi, ronronna le garçon en caressant la joue fraîche de la jeune fille.

- Mais toi tu as un copain, pas moi. Vous dormez ici ?

- Oui.

- Retourne te coucher et ne m'appelle pas. Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec vous. Ne fais pas cette tête, On se verra à Tokyo. Je t'inviterai dans mon appartement.

- Mais comment es-tu venue ? Tu vas pouvoir rentrer ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une moto », rit Velouria en s'éloignant sur un petit signe de main.

Quand elle eut disparu, il s'engouffra dans la tente. Il regarda la petite forme endormie et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou. Il se rallongea et se rendormit, loin de se douter que tout le temps ou il était sorti, son petit ami l'avait attendu et avait entendu l'échange avec Velouria, qu'il n'avait pas reconnue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le petit matin les trouva enlacés. L'ancien interne voulut se défaire de l'étreinte mais son petit ami le retint :

« Restez contre moi, Hiroshi. S'il vous plaît. »

Ils savourèrent ce contact de longues minutes.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

- Ça va… Et vous ?

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir alors je suis sorti faire un tour. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?

- Non. »

Le souvenir brûlant de la fille avec qui Hiroshi était lui faisait encore mal.

« Vous étiez seul ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Non. Figure-toi que je suis tombé sur Vel, mon… ex-copine. On s'est un peu baladés et voilà.

- Va-t-on la revoir ?

- Pas avant la semaine prochaine, je le crains.

- Tant… pis. Hiroshi, me trouveriez-vous du café et de quoi manger ?

- Tes désirs sont des ordres. Ce matin, petit déjeuner au lit. »

Nakano s'habilla et s'éclipsa pour revenir les bras chargés de gourmandises, de café et de thé chaud.

Les deux journées et nuits qui suivirent se passèrent sans problème et c'est le coeur serré que Nakano déposa Suguru chez lui.

« La semaine prochaine c'est mon anniversaire, tu pourrais venir quelques jours à Tokyo ? Et puis nous aurons un vrai lit. »

Il ne le sentit pas mais son petit ami se raidit :

« Je ne sais pas, je… j'ai du travail.

- Ah… »

Mais la déception était évidente.

« Je sais que tu feras de ton mieux.

- J'essaierai. Je… Bon retour. »

Après un dernier baiser, le motard remit son casque et partit.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

L'Hikari qui assurait la liaison entre Kyoto et Tokyo semblait filer à une allure deux fois plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire et Suguru paraissait incapable de parvenir à calmer la nervosité qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un petit lézard agité dans le ventre. Comment en était-il arrivé à redouter de se retrouver seul avec Hiroshi ? Jamais il n'avait éprouvé semblable malaise avec Shinichi, mais celui-ci ne lui avait jamais non plus bondi dessus. À présent qu'ils étaient réunis il avait envie de prendre son temps et d'explorer à petits pas leur relation toute neuve alors qu'Hiroshi, lui, ne semblait avoir qu'une hâte : la consommer sans attendre.

_De toutes façons il faudra bien que j'y passe à un moment où à un autre…_ songea le pianiste avec un soupir mais sa conviction était bien faible en comparaison de ses réserves. Et, avec un peu de chance, la soirée d'anniversaire se poursuivrait si tard dans la nuit qu'il pourrait invoquer la fatigue pour se dérober… encore une fois.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi l'attendait sur le quai de la gare centrale de Tokyo. Il était encore tôt aussi les deux garçons décidèrent-ils d'acheter des bento et de passer une partie de la journée au Parc de Yoyogi. Assis au pied d'un grand arbre, sur l'herbe fournie et si fraîche en ce mois d'août, ils discutèrent de leurs projets d'avenir dans la musique et Suguru se sentait bien à nouveau, toute nervosité envolée, heureux de retrouver cette complicité entre eux que plus aucune crainte ne parasitait. Que craignait-il tant, à la fin ? Il était amoureux d'Hiroshi, oui ou non ?

« J'ai écrit quelques compos durant mon séjour en Angleterre et je les ai retravaillées depuis mon retour. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis éclairé de musicien pro, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, même si je suis persuadé que vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de mes conseils. Vous êtes bien plus que moi connaisseur en rock et en pop.

- Certes, mais au niveau technique tu dois être environ un million de fois meilleur que moi, déclara Hiroshi avec bonne humeur.

- Il n'y a pas que la technique, l'interprétation compte énormément et sur ce plan-là je vous assure que vous n'avez rien à envier à bien des artistes connus. Et après avoir joué la _Sonate n° 9_ avec vous… »

Suguru s'interrompit, parcouru d'un léger frisson de délice. Ç'avait été si intense entre eux ce soir-là que chaque fois qu'il évoquait le souvenir de leur interprétation il en était remué. Ce morceau n'appartenait désormais plus qu'à eux et jamais plus il n'accepterait de le jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Et au niveau du travail ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? » s'enquit-il, changeant résolument de sujet.

Ils quittèrent le parc en milieu d'après-midi et retournèrent à l'appartement qu'Hiroshi partageait avec Sakura, et dans lequel Suguru pénétrait pour la première fois. La jeune femme était sortie mais avait promis de rentrer tôt pour aider son ami à mettre la dernière main aux préparatifs de la soirée, même si la majeure partie du repas avait été commandée chez un traiteur.

« Et puis, ça vous laissera un peu de temps pour faire des choses malhonnêtes tous les deux », avait-elle glissé avec un clin d'œil polisson et, en effet, une fois à l'abri des regards, les deux garçons se laissèrent aller à d'intenses caresses que l'imminence du retour de Sakura rendait à la fois plus piquantes et moins susceptibles de franchir un certain seuil.

Suguru n'avait jamais remercié Sakura d'être intervenue dans leur relation, pourtant il devait beaucoup à la jeune femme. Sans son coup de téléphone, Hiroshi et lui seraient demeurés en mauvais termes et leur histoire n'aurait jamais eu lieu. C'est pourquoi, à peine eut-elle mis un pied dans l'appartement que le garçon l'entraîna à l'écart, après les salutations d'usage, et la remercia avec ferveur et solennité.

Hiroshi, lui, s'était mis au travail à la cuisine où Sakura et Suguru vinrent le rejoindre aussitôt après en dépit de son assurance qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul et que son petit ami n'était pas là pour l'aider aux fourneaux et, en un rien de temps, tout fut prêt. Le temps de se changer, les premiers invités sonnaient déjà à la porte.

« Ah ! Sobi et Junichi ! Bonsoir ! Entrez », salua Hiroshi, laissant passage à deux jeunes hommes. Celui qui paraissait le plus jeune, et avait de longs cheveux noirs, portait un élégant yukata gris et un haori. L'ancien interne fit les présentations à un Suguru quelque peu étonné par cet accoutrement.

« Voici Junichi Shimizu et Sobi Mizutani. Suguru Fujisaki, désigna-t-il.

- Bonsoir, le salua Sobi. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés il me semble, Fujisaki-san, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant cérémonieusement. Enchanté de vous revoir.

- Moi de même », répondit le pianiste tout aussi poliment après un bref instant de surprise. En effet, il se souvenait de ce jeune homme qui lui avait alors paru bien proche d'Hiroshi. Qu'avait-il été pour lui, en fin de compte ?

« Ne te laisse pas impressionner par ce poseur, intervint son petit ami. Il s'habille comme ça parce que Junichi est prof d'histoire, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il était docteur à la place.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas les petites blouses d'infirmière, Nakano ? Ah non, toi ton truc c'est plutôt les tenues de soubrette, glissa-t-il avec un coup d'œil à Suguru. Je plaisante ! Et je sais vraiment qui vous êtes, Fujisaki-san. Votre renommée dans ce pays n'est plus à faire.

- Ah… merci », répondit le musicien, un peu troublé par les déclarations de ce singulier jeune homme.

Les autres invités arrivèrent peu après : Yuji, le frère aîné d'Hiroshi, Kagami et Kyo, ses colocataires kyotoïtes, ainsi que quelques anciens étudiants de Todai. Itachi et Narumi n'avaient pas pu venir, le jeune homme ayant dû remplacer en catastrophe un collègue absent, mais ils avaient confié leur cadeau à Kyo. Ainsi réunis, ils ne formaient qu'un comité restreint mais Hiroshi était heureux d'être à nouveau entouré de ses amis après une si longue absence.

« Un discours ! réclama Kagami.

- Ah non, ça sera pour après ! Commençons plutôt par nous mettre dans l'ambiance ! s'exclama Kyo en brandissant une canette de bière.

- Tout à fait ! Les longs discours pénibles passent beaucoup mieux après quelques dizaines de bières », approuva Yuji en l'imitant, et la soirée fut officiellement lancée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le repas achevé, l'ambiance déjà bonne enfant vira totalement festive. Alors qu'ils allaient entamer le gâteau, et juste avant de procéder à l'ouverture des cadeaux, le téléphone d'Hiroshi se mit à sonner. Une seule personne était associée à l'air de pop énergique qui se faisait entendre : Shuichi. Heureux du coup de fil de son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire en dépit du décalage horaire, le jeune homme s'excusa et quitta la pièce, abandonnant momentanément les autres convives.

Sobi, délaissé par Junichi qui discutait depuis un petit moment avec Sakura, en profita pour se glisser jusqu'à Suguru, assis en bout de table.

« Je vois qu'en fin de compte vous avez eu plus de chance que moi avec Hiro », lui dit-il d'un ton de confidence après avoir soufflé avec élégance un ruban de fumée tiré à sa longue pipe kiseru. Le pianiste le dévisagea avec de grands yeux.

« Je… Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement, pris au dépourvu.

- Allons, inutile de vous mettre dans cet état, c'est Hiro qui me l'a dit. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Après tout je le connais bien, je suis sorti un temps avec lui.

- Oh… fut tout ce que Suguru trouva à répondre.

- Oui, alors j'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas plus mal de vous mettre au parfum de ce qu'il aime… ou pas… au lit. Qu'en dites-vous, ça peut toujours servir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh mais… Non, je… » balbutia le garçon, écarlate et horriblement gêné, mais Sobi n'en tint nullement compte et, avec un petit sourire, il se pencha vers Suguru et lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots qui le firent virer au cramoisi.

« Hein ? On ne le dirait pas à le voir, pas vrai ? »

Confondu, le jeune pianiste secoua lentement la tête. Trop de révélations en même temps, c'était trop.

Aussi abruptement qu'il était venu le trouver, Sobi l'abandonna pour aller discuter avec Yuji. Hiroshi, lui, revint quelques instants plus tard et annonça que le retour définitif de Shuichi au Japon était prévu pour la fin du mois, nouvelle que Sakura accueillit avec enthousiasme et pour laquelle elle proposa aussitôt de porter un toast.

« À la poursuite de la carrière de Shu au Japon et au futur succès de celle de Hiro ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant son verre, imitée par les autres convives.

- Et pour fêter ça, je propose que notre future star mondiale nous fasse un petit strip-tease, renchérit posément Sobi avec un large sourire. Après tout, tout le monde sait que pour réussir dans le show-biz de nos jours il ne faut pas avoir peur d'en montrer le plus possible.

- Pardon ? fit Hiroshi, pris de court.

- Allez, ne fais pas le timide Nakano ! Fais nous admirer ton beau corps musclé, insista Sobi avec un coup d'œil en direction de Suguru, tout aussi médusé que son petit ami. Kyo et Kagami se mirent aussitôt à frapper dans leurs mains, réclamant : « Un strip-tease ! Un strip-tease ! » et bientôt tout le monde se joignit à eux, à l'exception du pianiste.

« Bon, le temps de trouver une musique d'ambiance… » dit Yuji en fouillant une boîte pleine de CD. On sonna soudain à l'entrée et l'excitation retomba sensiblement.

« Ah ? Sauvé par le gong, Hiro ! » s'écria Sakura en allant ouvrir.

« Bonsoir. Excusez-moi d'arriver si tard mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu me libérer avant.

- Vel ! Au contraire, tu arrives pile au bon moment. Yuji, tu peux envoyer la musique ! »

C'est d'un regard d'abord agacé que Suguru suivit la nouvelle arrivante. Sa tenue était un appel au viol, pas étonnant qu'Hiroshi soit sorti avec. Elle portait une jupe en cuir qui aurait dû lui tomber au-dessous des genoux mais au milieu de ladite jupe, une fermeture éclair remontait presque jusqu'à l'entrejambe et son haut ne valait guère mieux : un court gilet en cuir assorti à la jupe, fermeture éclair baissée, révélant un soutien-gorge grenat.

_Au moins, elle en porte un… _songea le pianiste en se consolant à l'aide d'un brownie au goût certes inhabituel mais plutôt bon.

Là où les choses se compliquèrent, c'est quand elle embrassa Hiroshi. Sur la joue ou pas, ce succube venait de toucher _son_ petit ami. Décidément, Nakano ne semblait aimer que des créatures exhibitionnistes. Tous ses ex lui collaient-ils autant et se sentaient-ils obligés de le tripoter alors que leur histoire était terminée ?

Mais la musique entamait ses premières notes et oublieux – ou ignorant ? – de la rigidité de Fujisaki, Hiroshi débuta son effeuillage. Au grand désespoir de Suguru, les gestes de son petit ami trahissaient un savoir-faire évident. En Angleterre s'était-il cantonné à se déshabiller ? Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il se leva et se réfugia aux toilettes. Sans aucune pudeur ni retenue, Nakano s'était dénudé devant deux de ses exs. La fureur le rongeait et s'il n'avait pas été aussi tard, il serait rentré à Kyoto. Quand, il revint, son petit ami vint vers lui et lui demanda s'il allait bien et s'amusait. Non. Il n'allait pas bien et ne s'amusait pas. Quand il avait appris pour les strip-tease, il avait accepté mais en y étant confronté il avait réalisé que ça le bouleversait. Son petit ami s'était montré quasiment nu devant des inconnus et pour de l'argent ! Jusqu'où serait-il allé ??

Devant cette mine déconfite, Hiroshi l'entraîna à part :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Su ?

- Je… je suis jaloux de ces gens devant lesquels vous vous êtes déshabillé.

- Ce sont des amis.

- Pas eux ! En Angleterre. Qui me dit que vous…

- Je te le dis. Il n'y a pas eu plus. J'avais vraiment besoin d'argent. Suguru, c'est un soir spécial pour moi et…

- Je sais, c'est votre anniversaire. Excusez-moi, renifla le pianiste.

- Su, il y a un an, jour pour jour, nous étions tous les deux sur la terrasse, à Kyoto. Ce soir-là nous regardions les étoiles ensemble et j'ai voulu te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi mais j'ai été interrompu. Ce soir… ce soir, je peux te serrer contre moi, te dire que je t'aime sans avoir peur de te perdre. »

Il se pencha lentement et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te voir triste. »

Suguru sourit, rassuré.

« Je vous aime aussi, Hiroshi. »

Ils auraient bien prolongé ce moment tendre mais Sobi les interrompit et pria Hiroshi de reporter les câlins à plus tard à moins qu'il ne veuille partager.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tout se déroulait pour le mieux pour tout le monde, surtout pour Velouria et Sobi qui avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu. Ces deux-là s'étaient aperçus que Fujisaki croyait candidement tout ce qu'ils disaient. Amusés, ils le plongèrent dans les cités pécheresses de Sodome et Gomorrhe en lui contant les tendances perverses de son petit ami d'après de pseudos anecdotes.

« Ne vous étonnez pas si Hiro ramène un autre garçon…

- …ou une fille, surenchérit Velouria.

- Il adore faire ça à plusieurs, confia Sobi en tirant une bouffée de marijuana.

- Et il a déjà filmé avec toi Sobi ?

- Oh, il filme maintenant ? Quel vilain garnement, se moqua Mizutani.

- Oui et il les stocke pour ses soirées solitaires. Au moins ça l'aura réchauffé en Angleterre », pouffa la jeune fille avant de demander le plus naturellement du monde si Suguru voulait un morceau de brownie que le garçon s'empressa d'accepter car si personne ne semblait apprécier le gâteau, lui se régalait et en était à son cinquième morceau. En croquant sa première bouchée, il vit Sobi entraîner Hiroshi au balcon. Il oublia momentanément les horreurs qu'il avait entendues pour redevenir jaloux. Non, pas jaloux mais étrangement curieux.

« … Appelle-le, tu lui plairas. Tu étais vraiment bandant et je sais de quoi je parle. Tu as dû avoir du succès et te faire de jolis pourboires.

- Ce qui les excitait c'était que je parle japonais. « Dis-moi des choses coquines Hiroshiiiiii ».

- Que leur disais-tu ?

- J'énumérais les maladies infantiles avec les symptômes et traitements.

- Oh vous êtes là aussi Fujisaki ? »

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Junichi.

« Je… balbutia-t-il. J'avais chaud.

- Je vais rentrer Sobi, demain je me lève tôt.

- Je viens aussi. »

Le départ des deux hommes marqua celui des autres et l'appartement se vida. Kyo et Kagami prirent la chambre de Sakura, qui partit dormir chez Velouria, et Hiroshi invita Suguru à venir se coucher aussi.

Pas de chambre d'hôtel, ni de voisins trop proches. Le jeune homme avait allumé des bougies et mis une musique de fond.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

Les exploits sexuels de son petit ami lui revinrent à l'esprit puis partirent, par vague. En fait, il se sentait comme dans du coton, un peu vaporeux. Comment en était-il arrivé à tirer sur le kiseru de Sobi ? Ah oui, Velouria l'avait fait et pour ne pas se sentir en retrait, il l'avait imitée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fume mais il soupira et s'allongea. Deux petites flammes s'embrasèrent dans les yeux d'Hiroshi et à son tour il s'allongea sur son petit ami. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser. Quand Nakano jugea son petit ami prêt, il le déshabilla et se coula entre en ses cuisses.

« _Hiro-chan adore faire des gâteries. Mais vous devez déjà le savoir…_ »

La voix de Sobi résonnait dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il dit d'autre ? N'avait-il pas parlé de… « _chaînes_ » ?

Tout à coup paniqué, le pianiste le repoussa violemment, se redressa et le gifla puissamment.

« Sortez ! intima-t-il.

- Mais, je…

- Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers. Vous m'écoeurez. Je n'ai pas envie de vous ! Vous me dégoûtez. »

Ignorant que Suguru était victime d'un bad trip, Hiroshi ne comprenait plus rien.

« Sortez, Hiroshi. Vous êtes sale. Et je suis sale aussi maintenant. Sortez », implora-t-il.

Le garçon obéit, médusé. Il ne comprenait rien. C'était la troisième fois qu'il était rejeté. Pourquoi autant de mépris ?

Il fuma une bonne partie de la nuit mais le sommeil le surprit et il s'y abandonna. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ?

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est un bruit aisément indentifiable qui le tira de son sommeil au petit matin : quelqu'un vomissait dans les toilettes.

Hiroshi se frotta les yeux et s'assit lentement sur le canapé où il avait dormi après que Suguru l'ait jeté dehors sans autre forme de procès, se remémora-t-il avec amertume. Il avait eu beau réfléchir une partie de la nuit, il était resté incapable de comprendre le pourquoi de la gifle, l'interruption abrupte de leurs ébats et son éviction brutale de la chambre. Cette fois, pourtant, tout paraissait propice à une nuit d'amour débridé… et il s'était retrouvé sur le canapé.

L'occupant des toilettes tira la chasse et Hiroshi, avec un petit sourire, s'apprêtait à accueillir par des railleries les excès éthyliques de Kyo ou Kagami mais ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre qui poussa la porte et s'y adossa, le visage livide. Le jeune homme se mit debout d'un bond et courut aux côtés de son petit ami.

« Suguru ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je… J'ai mal au cœur, je ne me sens pas bien…

- Viens t'asseoir, dit Hiroshi en l'entraînant d'autorité jusqu'au canapé. Tu es malade depuis combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé et j'avais mal à la tête, je ne me sentais pas bien puis j'ai eu mal au cœur… » relata le garçon d'une voix blanche.

L'ancien interne réfléchit. Les symptômes décrits ressemblaient fort à ceux d'une gueule de bois, sauf qu'il ne lui semblait pas se rappeler que son petit ami ait bu de manière excessive au cours de la soirée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bu hier soir ? demanda-t-il toutefois.

- Des jus de fruit… et une bière. Je ne suis même pas certain de l'avoir terminée. »

Manifestement pas une gueule de bois, donc. Suguru se laissa tomber en arrière avec un geignement, les mains sur son front douloureux.

« Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… C'est… c'est peut-être le gâteau ?

- Quel gâteau ?

- Le brownie au chocolat. Il était très bon et… Bizarrement, les autres en ont peu mangé alors je… je me suis laissé un peu emporter.

- Le brownie au chocolat ? répéta Hiroshi en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais… tu en as mangé combien ?

- Je crois… cinq ou six parts, avoua Suguru.

- Cinq ou six parts !? »

Subitement, la gifle et les propos décousus du pianiste, la veille, prenaient un tout autre sens. Hiroshi se mordit la lèvre. Le fameux brownie n'était autre qu'un « space cake » confectionné par Kyo, un gâteau agrémenté de cannabis. Cinq ou six morceaux ! C'était même stupéfiant qu'il n'ait pas eu un malaise au cours de la soirée !

« Tu te sentais bien hier soir, avant de te coucher ? questionna-t-il sans rien laisser paraître.

- J'étais un peu bizarre aussi mais… mais c'était peut-être à cause du kiseru de monsieur Mizutani, confessa Suguru d'une voix mourante. Il se rejeta soudain en avant, se leva d'un geste brusque et se précipita aux toilettes. Hiroshi secoua la tête. Space cake plus kiseru – et Sobi ne fumait pas que du tabac dans ce genre d'occasion – un cocktail explosif. Pas étonnant dans ce cas que son petit ami ait dit des choses si peu cohérentes, mais en toute honnêteté, comment lui en vouloir ?

Suguru émergea peu après, le visage défait, et se laissa lourdement choir sur le canapé. Hiroshi lui tendit un verre et deux comprimés de paracétamol.

« Avale ça pour le mal à la tête. Tu as toujours envie de vomir ?

- Non, maintenant ça va un peu mieux.

- Il est encore tôt. Je pense que tu as une petite crise de foie, mieux vaut te reposer le temps que la migraine passe. Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

- Voulez-vous… rester avec moi, Hiroshi ? Je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais apparemment nous n'avons pas dormi dans le même lit ? »

Le garçon s'étendit lentement avec un profond soupir et son petit ami s'allongea tout contre lui.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air très en forme alors j'ai préféré te laisser te reposer », mentit Hiroshi en passant le bras autour de la taille de Suguru qui fourra instinctivement sa tête douloureuse dans le creux de son cou avant de fermer les yeux et de rapidement sombrer dans le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXX

« … C'est vraiment mignon.

- Oui et ça a dû être torride pour qu'ils soient encore au lit !

- Ils vont bien ensemble en fin de compte. On devrait les prendre en photo ! »

Dans un demi-sommeil, Hiroshi entendit de petits gloussements aigus provenant de la porte de la chambre. Il entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut Sakura et Velouria qui les regardaient en riant sous cape. Le voyant réveillé, Velouria lui adressa un clin d'œil assorti d'un petit signe de la main.

_Je le crois pas…_ songea le jeune homme en s'écartant légèrement de Suguru qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Sans le déranger, Hiroshi se leva et vint rejoindre ses amies qui paraissaient avoir décidé de passer la matinée sur le seuil de la chambre à ricaner bêtement.

« Alors, Hiro ? Comment s'est passée cette nuit d'amour sauvage ?

- Vous avez dû faire ça comme des bêtes pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ! Fujisaki a l'air épuisé ! »

L'ex-interne mit la cafetière en route. Avant toute chose il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées.

« Pas de nuit d'amour sauvage au programme, Suguru était tellement allumé après voir fumé le kiseru et englouti les trois-quarts du space cake qu'il m'a viré de la chambre », exposa-t-il d'un ton mécontent.

Sakura manqua s'étouffer.

« Les trois-quarts du… Aie ! dit-elle avec une grimace, il devait être dans un sale état !

- Et en prime il est malade, avec tout ce chocolat il s'est payé une crise de foie. J'aurais pas dû laisser ce fichu gâteau sur la table. »

Un fugace élan de culpabilité traversa Velouria. Elle n'aurait pas dû mettre Suguru au défi de fumer, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il avait mangé autant de brownie avant !

« Je voulais juste qu'il soit plus détendu, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'avait l'air un peu crispé pendant la soirée alors…

- Bon, de toutes manières c'est fait, conclut Hiroshi en se servant un grand bol de café. Vous avez déjà déjeuné, les filles ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde à l'exception de Suguru était réuni autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner, et si Kyo et Kagami n'avaient pas l'air très frais, ils avaient bien supporté leur consommation appréciable d'alcool et de substances illicites de la veille.

« Fujisaki est déjà reparti ? questionna le premier en se servant une généreuse portion de riz.

- Non, il était un peu fatigué alors il dort encore, expliqua Sakura. Quelqu'un veut du nattô ?

- Au fait, Hiro, tu as trouvé du travail depuis la dernière fois ? s'enquit Kagami. Maintenant que Hasumi-chan s'en va, il n'y aura plus personne pour t'entretenir !

- Hé bien… Oui, j'ai peut-être quelque chose. Je dois appeler lundi, justement. Tu n'as pas honte de m'abandonner dans un moment pareil, alors que je suis sans le sou ? déclama le jeune homme d'un ton dramatique.

- Le poste que l'on me propose est une opportunité que je me vois difficilement louper, même pour tes beaux yeux mon petit Nakano.

- Il va falloir que tu te trouves vite fait un nouveau coloc, Hiro, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à vivre dans un studio miteux !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez ? J'ai déjà tout prévu, même si je pars j'ai dressé une liste de remplaçantes potentielles. Désolée, je n'ai que des filles à te proposer mais ça ne devrait pas trop te déranger n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne chose que tu aies trouvé ce poste à Chino, rit Hiroshi, imité par ses amis.

- On peut arranger une journée où je te les présenterai, qu'en dis-tu ? Ce sont des amies de la fac, je les connais bien et elles sont tout à fait réglo.

- Elles sont mignonnes au moins ? C'est ça le critère numéro un de sélection, pas vrai Hiro ? fit Kagami en envoyant une bourrade à son camarade.

- Bien évidemment, répondit Sakura, mais pas autant que moi, tout de même. Quand je vous dis que je pense à tout… »

Ce que la jeune femme ignorait, c'est que Suguru venait de se réveiller et qu'il n'avait rien manqué de la dernière partie de la conversation.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Kiseru : Le kiseru est une pipe traditionnelle japonaise. À la différence de la pipe occidentale, le _kiseru_ a une plus petite bouche, est plus long et est en majorité fabriqué avec du bambou, avec des extrémités de métal. Il est plus utilisé pour fumer de l'opium, du haschich et de la marijuana que du tabac.  
Nattô : germes de soja fermentés, fréquemment consommés au petit déjeuner.  
Chino : ville du centre du Japon, dans la préfecture de Nagano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

À l'aller, il avait eu des appréhensions quant à la nuit qu'il aurait à passer avec Hiroshi. Il n'y avait rien eu. Suguru aurait dû aller mieux. Mais la situation était pire qu'avant. Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait, un énorme nœud lui tordait le ventre. Sa relation avec Hiroshi lui échappait. Où était le charmant professeur de guitare, prévenant et un peu timide ? Peut-être qu'il s'était voilé la face et avait refusé de voir sa vraie personnalité. Il se rappelait cette fille qui l'avait giflé dans un café un an plus tôt. Une rencontre de hasard qui semblait avoir été monnaie courante chez l'ancien interne. Et c'était quoi ce recrutement de colocataire d'après le physique ? Le prince charmant n'était-il qu'un prince hypocrite ?

Chez lui, la maison était vide. Il s'installa au piano et laissa ses doigts effleurer les touches. Sans s'en rendre compte, il jouait la partie piano de _la Sonate à Kreutzer_. Leur sonate. Sans le violon, le piano se sentait seul, incomplet, comme l'était Suguru à ce moment précis. Il se sentait toujours vaseux mais pour la première fois, durant le court instant dans les bras de son petit ami, il s'était senti invulnérable et à l'abri de tout. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas toujours le cas ? Il soupira et referma le cylindre ; une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Sous le jet d'eau revigorant, il repensa à l'étreinte protectrice de Nakano. Une chaleur familière commença à brûler au creux de ses cuisses. Il laissa sa main glisser pour calmer le feu mais son téléphone sonna. Shinichi, lui apprit la mélodie. Il hésita un instant puis s'enroula dans une serviette et décrocha.

« Allô ?

- Comment vas-tu, Suguru ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, dit le garçon. Ça va bien, et toi ?

- Superbement. Mais… je trouve que tu as une petite voix. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Je… »

Par où commencer ? Le kiseru ? Hiroshi ?

« J'étais à Tokyo. C'était l'anniversaire de… d'Hiroshi hier.

- Oh. Mais ça c'est mal passé ?

- Non. Enfin… J'ai mangé trop de gâteau et… j'ai fumé le kiseru et…

- Tu as fumé ??

- Il y avait deux de ses ex. Un homme et Velouria, tu sais nous les avons croisés une fois, le soir où… où Hiroshi était ivre. Monsieur Mizutani fume le kiseru et Velouria aussi s'y est mise alors… J'ai voulu le faire moi aussi.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux, dis-moi ?

- J'en ai assez de voir ces deux-là rôder autour de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les deux ne comptent plus. S'ils ne sont plus ensemble il y a forcément une raison mais surtout… pourquoi avec quelqu'un comme toi, irait-il voir ailleurs ? Vous avez eu du mal à vous trouver alors il ne gâcherait pas sa chance. »

Avec un petit pincement au coeur, le pianiste se dit que son ancien petit ami était vraiment doux et trouvait toujours les mots qu'il fallait. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que le week-end en Hokkaido s'était si bien passé.

« Je… je n'ai pas confiance en lui, je crois. Il… Le soir même de mon anniversaire il a voulu que nous… que nous allions plus loin. Et depuis… il ne pense qu'a ça. Il… Nous sommes allés au Fuji rock festival et même dans la tente il a voulu et aussi chez lui. Je… je trouve ça écoeurant.

- Calme-toi. Il t'a forcé ? Vous l'avez fait ?

_- _Non, non il ne me force pas et il ne s'est rien passé mais à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai peur que nous le fassions.

- Lui en as-tu parlé ?

_- _Non, je n'ose pas.

- Parle-lui en. Ça ne sera que bénéfique.

_- _D'accord. Merci, Shinichi.

- Je t'appelais pour te dire que je passe à Kyoto la semaine prochaine et j'aimerais bien te voir si tu es disponible, bien sûr…

_- _Avec plaisir ! » se réjouit le pianiste en poursuivant sa conversation, complètement détendu.

XXXXXXXXXX

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent lentement, ponctuées de coups de fils. Cet éloignement ralluma le désir chez Suguru et comme son petit ami jonglait à présent avec deux boulots, c'est lui qui vint à Tokyo, confiant.

Le spectacle qu'il vit en sortant de l'ascenseur ralluma autre chose que son désir : sa jalousie. Une nymphette était adossée contre le mur, poitrine en avant et minaudait :

« J'espère que mon dossier te plaît. Hasumi nous parle souvent de toi. On pourra faire plus ample connaissance si nous habitons ensemble. »

Habiter ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Ah oui, Nakano lui en avait parlé : Sakura quittait Tokyo et lui avait laissé une liste de postulantes pour prendre sa place dans l'appartement.

« Attention, ça va être dur d'être à la hauteur de Sakura. Ça fait longtemps que je la connais.

- Si tu me laisses une chance, je te la ferai oublier. Je dois y aller mais appelle-moi quand tu veux pour me dire quand j'aménage. À plus tard.

- À plus tard », répondit Hiroshi en laissant ses yeux traîner un peu sur les fesses de la jeune fille.

Quand il les releva, deux yeux noirs furibonds le fixaient. Un large sourire lui éclaira le visage, faisant fi de la mauvaise humeur du pianiste.

« Suguru ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es déjà là ?

- Oui, répondit Suguru. Et j'ai pris une décision. C'est moi qui vais venir habiter avec vous ! »

À l'instant où ces mots franchissaient ses lèvres, Suguru prit conscience qu'il venait de se jeter de lui-même dans la gueule du loup. Cohabiter avec Hiroshi, seul avec celui-ci, sous-entendait forcément qu'il n'aurait plus la moindre excuse pour se dérober à ses étreintes mais… tout valait mieux que laisser un succube pareil à celui qui venait de s'en aller installer ses quartiers dans cet appartement.

« Toi ? Tu… tu veux venir habiter ici ? s'enquit Hiroshi, surpris mais ravi.

- Hé bien oui, n'est-ce pas normal dans la mesure où je suis votre petit ami ? répliqua le pianiste avec un peu d'humeur après avoir surpris le regard concupiscent avec lequel Hiroshi avait étudié le fessier de la demoiselle.

- Mais c'est génial ! Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais osé te le proposer, de peur que tu penses que j'allais trop vite en besogne mais… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux ! »

Le couloir était vide aussi le jeune homme étreignit-il son petit ami avec fougue avant de l'embrasser goulûment.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, et tu m'expliqueras tout ce qui concerne ton installation à Tokyo. »

Et voilà. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus revenir sur sa déclaration, et Suguru se demandait _comment_, en effet, il allait gérer les conséquences de sa si soudaine décision.

« Sakura-chan ! Ça y est, j'ai trouvé qui allait te remplacer ! » appela Hiroshi en refermant la porte de l'appartement. La jeune fille arriva peu après, décontractée dans une petite robe de coton vieux rose, les cheveux retenus sur la nuque par une pince.

« Alors c'est Makimura qui a décroché le pompon ? Méfie-toi, elle apprécie beaucoup les grands bruns aux cheveux longs… Oh, bonjour Fujisaki-san ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Non, ça n'est pas ta collègue qui va emménager avec moi mais Suguru, annonça Hiroshi, radieux, en passant son bras autour des minces épaules de son petit ami.

- Ah oui ? » Un sourire entendu se dessina sur les lèvres de Sakura. « Mais c'est encore le mieux, finalement. Félicitations pour votre installation ! »

Suguru rougit mais ne se démonta pas. Et puis, peut-être qu'une fois qu'ils habiteraient ensemble, Hiroshi serait plus enclin à la patience et parviendraient-ils, petit à petit, à se découvrir avant d'aller plus loin ?

« Alors dis-moi, tu as déjà prévu ce que tu allais faire une fois à Tokyo ? Où vas-tu travailler ? Et pour tes études ? » le pressa de questions son petit ami et le pianiste songea avec quelques remords que, en effet, la jalousie était aussi mauvaise conseillère, sinon plus, que la colère.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'un dans l'autre, il ne lui restait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine pour régler toutes les formalités de son déménagement. Quand il y repensait, il se demandait comment il avait pu prendre une décision aussi soudaine. Il s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de réfléchi et là, à la vue de cette fille qui tortillait du croupion devant son petit ami, il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le meilleur sur sa raison. Dans un sens, toutefois, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il se souvenait s'être fait la réflexion, le soir de son anniversaire, que lui seul n'avait pas changé. Hé bien, c'était l'occasion de le faire. Seulement, s'il pouvait emménager rapidement à Tokyo, il ignorait s'il retrouverait aussi vite du travail, et même s'il avait l'habitude de s'éloigner de sa famille à l'occasion de ses tournées, il n'avait encore jamais eu à vivre seul et il redoutait un peu ce nouvel aspect de son existence.

_Mais je ne serai pas seul, de toutes façons. Et puis, je ne suis plus un enfant._

Bien que très surprise par la soudaineté de cette décision, sa mère n'avait cependant pas cherché à le dissuader. Suguru était majeur et elle savait qu'il avait la tête sur les épaules. S'il estimait qu'un changement lui serait favorable, elle ne voyait aucune raison de l'empêcher de partir. Selon son credo, toute nouvelle expérience était bonne à prendre et son fils pourrait toujours, en ultime recours, se tourner vers son cousin Tohma Seguchi, directeur de la célèbre maison de productions N-G, afin qu'il lui donne un petit coup de pouce.

_« Mais je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire, conclut Haruka d'un air convaincu. Je suis certaine que tu retrouveras facilement un poste de professeur. En parlant de ça, il va te falloir un piano. Je vais en parler à ton père, à moins que je puisse m'arranger avec Tohma…_

_- Maman, je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! protesta Suguru._

_- Mais ça me fait plaisir d'aider mon fils à s'installer dans la vie. À ce propos, as-tu un logement en vue ? _

_- Oui. Tu sais que monsieur Nakano est revenu de son séjour en Europe, et sa colocataire va s'en aller alors il cherche quelqu'un pour prendre sa place », expliqua le garçon. Sa mère le considéra avec intérêt. Elle savait que son aîné et l'ancien professeur de guitare de Ritsu étaient restés en contact après le départ pour l'Angleterre du jeune homme. Bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais mêlée des affaires de son fils, elle avait constaté une variation des rapports qu'il avait entretenus avec l'ex-interne pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'elle ne comprenait absolument rien à leur relation, mais qu'importait, au final ? Suguru semblait y trouver son compte._

_« Ritsu sera triste de te voir t'éloigner mais Tokyo n'est pas si loin et je sais qu'il comprendra, dit-elle. En revanche, ça risque d'être plus compliqué pour ton agent, lui on a toujours l'impression que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. »_

Suguru s'était également empressé de mettre Narumi et Shinichi au courant de son installation à Tokyo. Tous deux l'avaient félicité en lui souhaitant les meilleures choses, sur le plan professionnel aussi bien que sentimental.

Tout à ses démarches, Suguru n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Le mois de septembre arriva très vite et c'est avec une excitation mêlée d'une certaine angoisse qu'il déposa ses affaires, sacs et cartons, dans la voiture de location avec laquelle Hiroshi était venu le chercher de Tokyo. Installer le principal dans un premier temps, il pourrait récupérer le reste plus tard, au fil de visites ultérieures.

« Tu reviendras vite ? demanda Ritsu d'une voix triste en retenant ses larmes à grand-peine.

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, en train, on est rapidement à Tokyo, une fois que je serai installé toi et maman pourrez venir me voir. Et puis, je téléphonerai. Allez ne fais pas cette tête, Ritsu. On se reverra vite. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et recula de quelques pas. Suguru l'embrassa, ainsi que sa mère, et monta en voiture.

« Faites bonne route », souhaita madame Fujisaki, et Hiroshi démarra.

XXXXXXXXXX

Des sacs de vêtements, des cartons de cours, des livres et des CD. En quelques heures tout était rangé et, avec un grand sourire, Hiroshi se glissa derrière son petit ami, referma ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Alors ? Ça te fait quel effet d'être dans ton nouveau chez-toi ? »

Il ne savait pas l'effet que cela faisait mais il sentait bien l'effet que lui produisait sur son petit ami :

« Il faut fêter ton installation. Jusqu'ici je t'ai négligé. Quelle pièce veux-tu inaugurer en premier ? murmura ce dernier en mordillant la peau fragile de son cou.

- Je… »

Ce que Fujisaki craignait le plus se concrétisait. Il sentait les mains impatientes de l'ancien interne se glisser sous sa chemise. Il ne lui laisserait donc aucun répit ? Celui-ci vint du téléphone de Nakano. La sonnerie arrêta son geste puis il s'excusa et prit l'appel. Encore une fois ça n'était que partie remise mais jusqu'à quand ? Devrait-il toujours vivre avec cette angoisse au creux du ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il cède ? Il regarda pourtant d'un oeil mauvais Hiroshi s'en aller poursuivre sa conversation téléphonique sur le balcon. Était-ce Sobi ou Velouria ? Il inspira puis expira. La jalousie ne lui avait amené rien de bon et rien ne pouvait plus arriver à présent : il était sur place et veillait au grain. Tout de même, cette conversation durait. Et pourquoi Hiroshi était-il sorti ? Qu'avait-il à cacher ? Il pointa son nez vers le balcon mais justement son ami en revint, toujours au téléphone :

« Je passe te prendre. Un taxi est inutile. À tout de suite, conclut-il en raccrochant. J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. Tu te rappelles de Shuichi ? Et bien… il revient s'installer à Tokyo. Comme Yuki ne rentre que dans deux semaines, Shu vient dormir à la maison. Ce qui veut dire que notre intimité est grandement compromise, d'autant qu'il devait arriver seulement à la fin de la semaine. »

Tout se bouscula dans la tête du pianiste. Visiblement les Kamis étaient sensibles à son désespoir et l'arrivée du chanteur volubile était un miracle… ou une malédiction mais pour le moment, le miracle prévalait car il fut convenu que Suguru prendrait la chambre de Sakura alors qu'Hiroshi partagerait la sienne avec son ami d'enfance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le miracle se dissipa très rapidement pour laisser une saveur aigre et amère : il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Suguru détestait Shindo. Il avait essayé d'ignorer sa bêtise plus que flagrante, ses goûts vestimentaires hideux, son désordre indiscutable, ses mauvaises manières. Oui, il avait essayé. Mais retrouver chaque matin des couverts sales pas rangés dans la cuisine l'exaspérait.

Ce qui l'énervait aussi étaient ses soirées en tête à tête avec Shindo. En plus de travailler dans un café la journée, Hiroshi faisait des extras la nuit. Il partait à 21h30 et revenait vers 6h30, et après sa douche, il allait se coucher directement. Parfois, le pianiste entendait de sa chambre des éclats de rire entre les deux vieux amis puis plus rien. Vers 11 heures Hiroshi et Shuichi se levaient et après un copieux déjeuner, l'ancien interne repartait. À 18 heures, quand il revenait, il faisait une sieste d'une demi-heure. Ces trois autres heures, il les passait enfin avec Suguru.

Si Hiroshi était heureux de la présence de son ami à cheveux roses, Suguru, qui passait ses journées avec n'avait qu'une hâte : le voir partir.

Le premier jour, ils s'étaient jaugés silencieusement, comme deux chiens de faïence. Shuichi jouissait de la position de meilleur ami et ne manquait pas de le rappeler mais il avait du mal à cerner son rival : cette colocation le troublait et il ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer. D'une manière ni délicate ni courtoise, il avait carrément demandé au concerné :

« Pourquoi tu habites avec Hiro-chan ? Vous avez sympathisé tant que ça à Kyoto ? Je me demande comment c'est possible quand je te vois aussi terne et ennuyeux. »

Fujisaki l'avait foudroyé du regard et avait rétorqué que certains étaient peut-être colorés mais que ça ne les empêchait pas d'être idiots à mourir.

Au début, Shuichi restait à l'appartement à ne rien faire, ou plutôt à se vautrer sur le canapé à se goinfrer devant la télé. Quand Hiroshi rentrait, il se lamentait de l'absence de coup de fil de Yuki. Voyant qu'il agaçait Suguru, il prenait un malin plaisir à laisser traîner ses affaires derrière lui juste pour faire enrager le Kyotoïte. Devant Hiroshi, au contraire, il adoptait une attitude presque responsable.

La fin des deux longues semaines où Shuichi habita avec eux laissa peut être un vide pour Hiroshi mais fut un grand soulagement pour Suguru. Le calme revint. Les hésitations aussi. Le lit de son petit ami était libre à présent mais y aller signifiait vouloir aller plus loin. Alors il restait dans le sien. Certains matins, son petit ami le rejoignait à son retour de travail et restait profondément endormi contre lui. Suguru jubilait. Il avait la tendresse sans devoir donner plus. Il avait de nouveau confiance. Il ne retenait pas son petit soupir de satisfaction les matins où Hiroshi se blottissait contre lui, encore chaud et parfumé de sa douche. Mais certains matins, il restait seul et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Un matin où, justement, Hiroshi était dans sa chambre, il décida de l'y rejoindre. Après tout, c'était le jour de repos de son petit ami et ils pourraient passer plus de temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et regarda avec douceur Nakano dormir. Sa très longue chevelure rousse était éparpillée comme une coulée de lave sur l'oreiller, laissant sa nuque dévoilée.

_« Mordille-le à la nuque et tu le rendras fou_ », lui souffla la voix suave de Sobi.

Un peu tremblant, il effleura la peau douce et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser.

Pas de réaction.

Il se colla contre Hiroshi et le mordilla légèrement.

Hiroshi grogna ou plutôt gémit.

Tacitement encouragé, Suguru recommença. Cette fois, il osa glisser sa main sous les draps. Il caressa le torse doux et finement musclé de son petit ami. Tout était nouveau pour lui. Son expérience avec Shinichi avait été courte et ils n'en avaient été qu'aux balbutiements.

La respiration régulière du dormeur s'accéléra et les gémissements se firent plus prononcés. Il se cambra et se retourna.

« Bonjour, Sunshine », dit-il en embrassant longuement Suguru.

Un petit peu dépassé par son désir, le pianiste le renversa sur le dos et grimpa sur lui. Il en avait envie, c'était indéniable. Ils se frottèrent avec délice l'un contre l'autre.

« Je suis un mauvais petit ami. Je ne m'occupe pas de toi ces temps-ci, s'excusa Hiroshi. Tu sais, je m'étais dit que la chambre de Sakura pourrait devenir une salle de musique. Tu y mettrais ton piano et moi mes instruments. »

Il laissa sa main courir le long de la colonne vertébrale et caressa les fesses de Fujisaki.

Ni plus, ni moins, ce geste refroidit Suguru et la peur le foudroya, son excitation retomba. Pourquoi avait-il réveillé le loup ?

Cette fois Hiroshi perçut le changement et soupira. Gentiment, il le repoussa.

« Ça veut dire non je crois alors… puisque moi je ne t'excite pas, le mieux c'est que nous restions chacun dans notre chambre. »

Sans rien ajouter, il se retourna et se rendormit.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_Un mois. Ça fait un mois qu'on habite ensemble et on en est au même point qu'avant mon départ en Angleterre._

Hiroshi soupira et tira sur sa cigarette pour achever de la consumer avant de l'écraser dans le petit cendrier en terre cuite posé à côté de lui, sur le rebord du balcon de la terrasse. Les journées étaient encore belles en cette fin de septembre, même si les matinées et surtout les soirées s'étaient rafraîchies.

Ses rapports avec Suguru aussi s'étaient rafraîchis. Il ne savait pas exactement quel était le problème du pianiste, mais il était manifeste qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui. À croire même qu'une certaine perversité l'animait car il l'avait à plusieurs reprises aguiché avant de brutalement couper court à leurs ébats. C'était proprement incompréhensible. Qu'étaient devenues les confidences, les déclarations enflammées échangées par messages électroniques ? En fin de compte, mieux aurait valu qu'il ait pour colocataire l'une des amies de Sakura, au moins n'aurait-il pas été aussi frustré qu'il l'était depuis le départ de Shuichi. Il ne s'était plus retrouvé dans la chambre de Suguru et le garçon, quant à lui, avait cessé de venir dans la sienne. Qu'avait-il donc de si horrible qui faisait fuir ses amants les uns après les autres ? D'abord Issei, et maintenant Suguru ?

_Sauf qu'Issei, lui, avait envie de coucher avec moi…_

Était-il en train de vivre la même chose que Narumi avait connu avec Suguru ? Pourtant, leur situation était différente… mais le résultat était le même.

Un léger frottement contre ses jambes lui fit baisser les yeux et il se pencha pour prendre Ikkyoku dans ses bras.

« Heureusement que tu es là, toi », murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le doux pelage crème. La chatte se mit à ronronner et il sourit.

« Tu crois que ça va finir par s'arranger ? »

Mais Ikkyoku n'avait pas la réponse et se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux verts et lumineux. Songeur, le jeune homme rentra dans l'appartement. Suguru n'était pas là, parti travailler, et lui n'allait pas tarder non plus à se rendre au café où il travaillait à mi-temps comme serveur. Avec son job de nuit, ils ne faisaient en fin de compte que se croiser et en dehors de quelques moments tendres Hiroshi aurait tout aussi bien pu cohabiter avec n'importe laquelle des amies de Sakura.

Pour quelle raison Suguru agissait-il ainsi ? Et une question travaillait de plus en plus le jeune homme : qu'avait donc eu Shinichi Garai de plus que lui ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru consulta la messagerie vocale de son téléphone portable et soupira. Réponse polie mais négative du directeur de l'école de musique Verve à laquelle il avait proposé sa candidature pour un poste de professeur de piano, et ce n'était malheureusement pas la première. Il avait cru en venant s'installer dans la capitale qu'il retrouverait aisément une place, mais Tokyo n'était pas Kyoto. Dans sa ville natale il avait construit sa carrière petit à petit, profitant, il fallait le reconnaître, de la notoriété de sa mère, ancienne concertiste. Tout s'était enchaîné facilement pour lui mais ici, notoriété ou pas, les choses étaient moins aisées et il avait à cœur de se débrouiller par lui-même sans avoir à recourir à l'aide de son illustre cousin.

Peut-être devait-il revoir ses prétentions à la baisse et postuler pour des écoles moins réputées que celles auxquelles il s'était adressé ? Il ne pouvait de toutes manières enseigner qu'à mi-temps, afin de pouvoir travailler ses cours universitaires et préparer ses concerts, le prochain consistant en trois soirées de représentation dans le cadre d'un festival de musique classique à Yokohama, à la mi-octobre.

Dépité, mais surtout contrarié, Suguru s'assit à une table libre et tira un bento de son sac mais il n'avait pas faim. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Hiroshi, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu et il regrettait son impulsivité qui l'avait fait se lancer sans réfléchir. Quand son petit ami lui avait demandé s'il avait des projets professionnels à Tokyo il avait répondu par l'affirmative mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait rien prévu du tout et qu'il partait complètement à l'aventure. Il avait rapidement déchanté. C'était ce constat qui le faisait rager, mais en contrepartie il avait touché du doigt les difficultés rencontrées par Hiroshi à son arrivée en Angleterre, la nécessité de trouver un emploi coûte que coûte, rendue plus difficile par son statut d'étranger et sa maîtrise imparfaite de la langue. Dans ce contexte, il avait accepté qu'il ait pu travailler dans des boîtes de nuit même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une activité particulièrement reluisante.

Le jeune pianiste soupira et prit sans envie aucune une crevette accommodée en tempura. Avec son petit ami aussi les choses piétinaient. Celui-ci était devenu beaucoup plus distant et, surtout, n'était plus jamais venu le retrouver le matin dans sa chambre. Suguru souffrait de cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que le jeune homme n'ait envie que d'une seule chose avec lui. S'était-il lassé de ses dérobades ? Leur relation n'avait-elle aucun avenir s'il n'acceptait pas, pour parler vulgairement, de s'allonger ?

La gorge nouée, le garçon reposa la crevette dans son bento et replaça la boîte-repas dans son sac. Heureusement que son cousin lui avait autorisé l'accès sans restriction à une salle de répétition dans laquelle il pouvait travailler ses concerts. Comme il l'avait dit à sa mère il était prêt à acheter un piano, il avait même fait le tour des magasins d'instruments de la ville mais à présent il hésitait : l'étrange colocation qu'Hiroshi et lui entretenaient avait-elle des chances de durer ? Ce déménagement à Tokyo n'était-il pas la plus grosse erreur qu'il ait commise dans son existence ?

_Je ferais mieux de me remettre à ma répétition, au moins ça me fera penser à autre chose…_ songea-t-il avec amertume en repoussant sa chaise. Alors qu'il quittait la cafétéria, vaste salle mise à la disposition des salariés de N-G, il croisa la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir ce jour-là : Shuichi Shindo, accompagné par un occidental de haute taille, dont les longs cheveux blonds étaient réunis en queue de cheval.

« Bonjour, monsieur Shindo, salua Suguru d'un ton poli mais froid destiné à signaler au nouvel arrivant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entamer une conversation.

- Tiens, salut Fujisaki. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Cette familiarité, cette curiosité étaient deux des choses que le pianiste exécrait chez le meilleur ami d'Hiroshi. Envahissant, exubérant, il avait pris ses quartiers pendant quinze jours dans leur appartement avec un tel sans-gêne qu'on aurait vraiment pu croire que c'était lui et non Suguru le colocataire d'Hiroshi. Comment quelqu'un tel qu'Eiri Yuki, que le garçon connaissait relativement bien, pouvait-il supporter au quotidien la présence d'un pareil individu ? C'était inexplicable.

« Je travaille. Je répète mon prochain concert.

- Toi aussi tu es signé chez N-G ? Je croyais que tu donnais des leçons de piano ?

- Je n'ai pas… Je viens juste répéter ici, je n'ai toujours pas de piano, expliqua Suguru, effaré d'avoir à se _justifier_ devant Shindo.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu venais bosser toi aussi à N-G ? Hiro n'a pas l'air de le savoir, insista Shuichi, voyant que le pianiste était sur la défensive et ravi de l'ennuyer un peu après l'hostilité franche qu'il lui avait manifestée tout au long de son séjour.

- Il ne me semble pas que j'aie la moindre explication à vous donner, monsieur Shindo. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail », déclara Suguru d'un ton cassant en faisant mine d'écarter le chanteur. Le grand occidental se tenait en retrait de quelques pas et observait la scène, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Franchement, je me demande pourquoi Hiro t'a choisi comme colocataire. Il devait vraiment avoir besoin d'argent pour payer son loyer ! » lança Shuichi d'un ton provocateur. En temps normal, Suguru n'aurait offert comme réponse qu'un « Au revoir, monsieur Shindo » glacé, mais étant donné les circonstances et son état d'esprit, il se retourna vivement vers le jeune chanteur.

« En quoi est-ce que cela vous regarde ? Est-ce que je me mêle de votre vie, à vous ? Ni monsieur Nakano ni moi n'avons de comptes à vous rendre alors je vous prierai de vous mêler de vos affaires à l'avenir ! riposta-t-il avec emportement. Et ça n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait besoin d'argent vu la manière dont vous avez vécu en parasite pendant ces quinze jours ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, hors de lui. Quel manque de chance d'être tombé sur cet imbécile de Shindo ! Il ne faisait nul doute que ce dernier allait raconter à Hiroshi la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu et il y avait fort à parier que, comme Suguru avait pu le constater tout au long des quinze jours qu'avait duré le séjour du chanteur chez eux, son petit ami allait prendre le parti de son meilleur ami.

XXXXXXXXXX

_« Tu sais qui j'ai vu à N-G aujourd'hui ? Ton boute-en-train de colocataire. Tu savais qu'il répétait là ? Ooooooh Yuki est là ! À plus Hiro_. »

Nakano referma son portable. Un seul message et c'était ça. Non, il ne savait pas que son petit ami répétait à N-G. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait tout court. Les rares moments passés ensemble étaient empruntés et ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Du coup, Hiroshi prolongeait sa sieste et Suguru rentrait moins tôt. La situation pourrissait et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se rappelait les mots de Suguru le soir où il avait mangé du space cake et fumé le kiseru. Il le _degoûtait_. La drogue n'avait fait qu'exacerber la vérité.

Il laissa le jet d'eau chaude le laver de ce désagréable constat. Oui, ses relations avec les garçons avaient toujours été décevantes et extrêmement douloureuses d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sobi lui avait peut-être jeté un sort quand ils s'étaient séparés et avait maudit toutes ses relations masculines. Il sourit à cette supputation farfelue et avala deux bols de riz et quelques brochettes. Suguru n'était même pas revenu pour le dîner. Tant pis. Il nourrit sa chatte et partit.

Ils ne se ratèrent que de quelques minutes. Assez pour ne pas se voir. Assez pour que chacun de se sente blessé de ne pas avoir vu l'autre.

Suguru grignota le bento de midi qu'il n'avait pas touché.

Un miaulement l'interpela. Il venait de la chambre de Nakano. Il ouvrit la porte et une flèche couleur crème fila à la cuisine. Deux bouts de papiers blancs sur le sol attirèrent son attention dans la chambre ordonnée. Il hésita puis entra pour les ramasser. La première était la carte d'un sex-shop. « L'Enfer des Sens » avec au dos une note « _Toujours 50 pour cent pour toi et gratuit tant que vous ne l'avez pas fait_ ». Ce Sobi était l'incarnation du mal. La seconde n'était guère mieux. Il s'agissait d'une boite de nuit, « le Vivarium », avec au dos le numéro de téléphone d'un certain « Daigo ».

_C'est peut-être là qu'il passe ses nuits de soi-disant travail_, songea amèrement le garçon. _Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne vient plus me rejoindre. Il a rencontré quelqu'un._

Le bento maudit termina dans le frigo.

« Daigo ». Le prénom sonnait comme celui d'une rock star. Comme celui d'une personne passionnante, aussi brûlante qu'une flamme et… bigarrée. En faisant l'inventaire de ses vêtements, effectivement il n'était pas très inventif. Ressembler à Arlequin lui attirerait-il les bonnes grâces de son petit ami ? Pourquoi devoir faire autant d'efforts ? C'était donc ça l'amour ? Une guerre pour savoir qui faiblirait en premier ?

Il remit les cartes où il les avait trouvées et alla se coucher. Quand le sommeil vint, le bruit de clef dans la serrure le réveilla. Encore une fois Nakano rentrait à point d'heure et ne le rejoignit pas.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. Mon frère fait des travaux chez lui et je vais l'aider, annonça Hiroshi en enfilant son blouson.

- Mais c'est votre jour de congé. Je pensais que…

- Justement ! Les autres jours je ne peux pas aider Yuji. »

Il prit ses clefs et fixa Suguru :

« Tu veux venir ?

- Non. Je ne sais rien faire de toutes façons. Je dérangerais plus qu'autre chose.

- Suguru, je… »

À vingt-cinq ans, il restait un handicapé sentimental et était incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je ne rentrerai pas tard. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son petit ami et partit le coeur serré.

C'était évident à présent que Nakano n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui. Il passait son jour de repos loin de lui et s'était contenté d'un baiser sur le_ front_. Qui embrassait-on ainsi ? Son petit frère ? Son ex ? Des larmes naissantes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Il aimait l'ancien interne et s'il devait perdre sa virginité de cette manière, tant pis, il le ferait. Nakano lui avait horriblement manqué quand il était en Angleterre mais il lui manquait davantage depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble.

Promesse tenue, Hiroshi rentra pour le goûter avec des pâtisseries occidentales et s'empressa de préparer du thé. Il raconta avec volubilité les aléas des travaux.

« Yuji voulait venir ici quelques jours mais si j'accepte, on l'a à vie. J'ai suggéré qu'il aille chez Vel mais elle ne veut pas non plus, a priori.

- Votre frère ne peut pas être pire que monsieur Shindo.

- C'est pas faux, dit Hiroshi en croquant dans son gâteau. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Je… Je suis allé à N-G.

- Ah ! Super ! Tu es signé chez eux ?

- Non je… je répète uniquement.

- On peut y répéter si on ne travaille pas chez eux ?

- Non, mais monsieur Seguchi connaît mon C.V. et… il l'apprécie.

- Tu ne peux pas répéter là où tu travailles ?

- C'est à dire que je…

- Kami ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Je dois passer prendre un collègue ce soir. Je pars plus tôt. »

Hiroshi termina à la hâte son thé et sa pâtisserie et partit.

_Il va rejoindre ce Daigo…_ pensa Fujisaki en établissant un plan d'action. Ce soir il irait à cette boîte et serait fixé.

22 heures tapantes et il était dans la rue en direction du « Vivarium ».

L'atmosphère du club le saisit. Dans un décor tropical, des danseurs et danseuses en cage de verre évoluaient sur de la musique lancinante avec des spectateurs agglutinés autour. Des petits salons composaient une autre salle. Les serveuses peu vêtues portaient des cocktails colorés.

Son regard fut attiré par une abondante chevelure rousse. Dans un angle des filles gloussaient et applaudissaient. L'une d'elle était assise et le garçon ondulait contre elle comme un lent serpent léthargique. Le souffle lui manqua. Cette chevelure flamboyante c'était celle de son petit ami. La fille assise se hissa et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se redressa d'un geste félin et se retourna vers Suguru mais ne le vit pas, tout occupé qu'il était avec la demoiselle. Cette dernière se leva sous les encouragements de ses amies et le suivit dans une cabine fermée. Le pianiste était encore pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Son petit ami se trémoussait quasiment nu contre des inconnus et semblait aimer ça.

Il rentra chez eux nauséeux. Attendre le sommeil fut vain. La colère le consumait et il allait montrer de quel bois il se chauffait. Le bruit de serrure se fit enfin entendre.

« Oh ! Tu es déjà réveillé ? s'exclama Hiroshi en trouvant son petit ami somnolent sur le canapé, enveloppé dans un plaid.

- Non, je n'ai pas dormi. Et vous non plus vous n'allez pas dormir… ronronna Suguru en laissant tomber la couverture qui cachait sa nudité. Vous voulez me faire l'amour alors allez-y, servez-vous. »

Nakano le fixa, interdit.

« Je dois peut-être vous payer pour obtenir vos faveurs… »

Hiroshi le repoussa.

« Rhabille-toi.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas envie de moi ? Je ne vous excite plus ?

- Si et c'est bien ça le problème. Tu m'allumes et tu te rétractes à chaque fois. Si je t'écœure tant que ça, ne te force pas.

- Je ne vous allume pas ! Je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu… tu me dis des choses excitantes, tu te frottes contre moi, tu m'embrasses sauvagement et…

- Et vous me forcez à aller plus loin !

- Je te force ? Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme moi. Un autre n'aurait pas compris et tu y serais déjà passé.

- Parce qu'en plus je dois m'estimer heureux de vous avoir rencontré ? Vous ne pensez qu'à me faire l'amour et comme je refuse vous m'ignorez. Vous vous prostituez et...

- Je me prostitue ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu crois que ça me plait de travailler dix-huit heures par jour ? Je… Mon père m'a menacé d'un procès si je ne lui remboursais pas mes trois premières années d'études et si tu le connaissais, tu saurais qu'il le ferait. J'ai besoin d'argent et… pour le moment, mon corps est ce qu'il y a de plus rentable chez moi.

- Et... Et Daigo, c'est votre souteneur alors ?

- C'est mon patron et je ne me prostitue pas. Je danse, c'est tout. Rhabille-toi, maintenant. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il enveloppa Suguru dans la couverture.

« Dis-moi pourquoi avec moi tu ne veux pas aller plus loin ? Qu'est-ce que ton ex avait de plus que moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Garai… C'est parce que lui était un vrai musicien ? »

Hiroshi s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il inspira longuement et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'écoeure chez moi ? Tu étais si… passionné quand j'étais en Angleterre et là… tu es de plus en plus froid. Je ne te comprends pas. »

Fujisaki le rejoignit sur le canapé.

« Vous pensez que Shinichi et moi… Non, je… je suis encore vierge », avoua-t-il en fixant le mur en face.

Hiroshi releva la tête et le considéra avec stupéfaction. De tout ce qu'il s'était attendu à entendre, rien ne lui avait laissé prévoir cela.

« C'est… c'est vrai ? s'enquit-il prudemment. Garai et toi vous n'avez… rien fait ?

- Non, du moins… On n'est jamais allé jusque là. Je… je pensais que vous le saviez », murmura le pianiste sans détacher le regard du mur. Hiroshi soupira et secoua la tête d'un air navré. S'il s'était douté… Que de temps perdu, de malentendus accumulés à cause de cela !

« Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu le savoir, Suguru ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Un seul mot de ta part aurait suffi à mettre les choses au clair entre nous et je n'aurais jamais cherché à te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

- Mais… Je ne vous avais jamais dit non plus que… que j'avais de l'expérience, alors pourquoi… Le soir de votre retour au Japon tout est allé trop vite, j'ai eu peur et… je ne savais plus comment agir, plaida Suguru en se retournant vers son petit ami. Et quand on s'est revus, les fois suivantes, ça a été pareil, vous avez à chaque fois voulu aller au bout alors que moi… je ne me sentais pas prêt. »

Un silence se fit entre eux, d'autant plus pesant qu'à cette heure de la nuit tout le monde dans leur voisinage était endormi. D'un geste presque hésitant, Hiroshi passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon.

« Je croyais que tu en avais toi aussi envie, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te faire l'amour. Je n'ai connu personne en Angleterre et à lire tes mails de plus en plus passionnés, de plus en plus suggestifs, j'ai fini par ne plus avoir de doutes. J'étais persuadé que… Garai et toi aviez consommé. C'était stupide de ma part, bien sûr.

- Vous étiez jaloux de Shinichi ?

- Comme tu l'as été de Sobi et Velouria. Tu crois que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu ? Mais c'est toi que j'aime, Suguru. Il n'y a personne en dehors de toi, dit Hiroshi d'un ton grave en effleurant la joue de son petit ami qui, timidement, lui caressa les lèvres des siennes en un chaste baiser.

- C'est moi qui ai été le plus stupide dans cette histoire, reconnut Suguru. J'aurais dû vous avouer que j'étais… inexpérimenté… et vous faire confiance, tout simplement. »

Hiroshi n'ajouta rien et l'embrassa à son tour avec un peu plus d'insistance. Cependant, il s'écarta de son petit ami et se mit debout.

« Il est bien tard pour continuer à discuter, j'ai sommeil et… veux-tu me tenir compagnie pour cette nuit ? Je te promets de ne m'aventurer nulle part sans ton accord », dit-il avec un faible sourire. Suguru acquiesça et suivit l'ex-interne dans sa chambre, et quand il prit place dans le lit, il constata que la boule d'angoisse qui s'était nichée jusqu'alors dans son ventre avait disparu.

XXXXXXXXXX

Repartir sur de nouvelles bases impliquait d'être honnête sur tous les tableaux, c'est ce que s'était dit Suguru en ouvrant les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, délicieusement lové entre les bras de son petit ami. Pour la première fois depuis bien des nuits il avait dormi sereinement, après quelques baiser et caresses échangés. Rien de plus, mais libéré de l'anxiété qui l'avait rongé les fois précédentes, tout avait été merveilleusement différent.

Le pianiste déposa un baiser sur la tempe d'Hiroshi, toujours plongé dans le sommeil, et quitta le lit sans bruit. Il était déjà tard dans la matinée mais tant pis pour ses répétitions. Il prit une longue douche et s'attela à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Encore ensommeillé, son petit ami vint le rejoindre alors qu'il disposait le repas sur la table.

« Bonjour, Hiroshi. Je ne vous ai pas réveillé, au moins ? » s'enquit-il en accueillant par un baiser le jeune homme qui ne répondit tout d'abord rien, incapable de décider s'il s'agissait ou non d'un rêve. Ordinairement, en dehors des week-ends, Suguru était déjà parti travailler quand il se levait, lui laissant son petit déjeuner au réfrigérateur. Mais la chaleur des bras qui l'enlaçaient paraissait bien réelle, tout comme le goût de sucre des lèvres de son petit ami.

« Bonjour, Su… Mais tu n'es pas allé travailler, aujourd'hui ? »

Le pianiste s'assit à table et entreprit de remplir son assiette.

« Justement, c'est de cela dont je voudrais vous parler. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter hier soir et ce n'était pas non plus le moment… Mais asseyez-vous donc, vous n'avez pas faim ? »

De l'avis d'Hiroshi, le changement survenu chez Suguru était spectaculaire. Tout n'était donc parti que de cela ? Un malentendu stupide qu'une série de non-dits avait exacerbé jusqu'au point de rupture ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il obtempéra.

« Voilà, je… Je vous ai menti. Je… je n'ai pas encore retrouvé de travail. D'ailleurs… d'ailleurs, c'est sur un coup de tête que j'ai décidé de venir m'installer à Tokyo. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une opportunité professionnelle mais pour me rapprocher de vous, avoua le pianiste, bien déterminé cette fois à vider son sac.

- Mais… Mais où passes-tu tes journées, alors ? s'enquit le jeune homme après un silence au cours duquel il digéra l'information.

- Je répète mes futurs concerts à N-G, vu que je n'ai pas de piano.

- Ah oui, bien sûr… Tu travailles tout de même…

- Mais là encore je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Je connais personnellement Tohma Seguchi, poursuivit Suguru.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… Ma mère est sa tante et… je suis donc son cousin. »

Passé le premier instant de stupeur, Hiroshi déposa ses baguettes sur la table et but une gorgée de thé.

« C'est… tout ou bien tu as encore beaucoup d'autres révélations dans ce genre ?

- Non, j'ai terminé. Je… Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit tout cela plus tôt ! Là encore je me suis conduit comme un imbécile et je vous supplie de me pardonner ! »

Le jeune homme osa un petit sourire. « Même pas un petit cadavre au fond d'un placard ? Je suis déçu. »

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Daigo : clin d'oeil à Daigo Stardust, le frère d'Eiki Eiki, mangaka de yaoi et grande copine de Mikyio Tsuda (Princess, Princess)


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

Debout sur le trottoir, de l'autre côté de la rue, Suguru détaillait avec une hostilité mêlée de dégoût la façade tapageuse de cet antre de perdition qu'était « l'Enfer des Sens. »

Hiroshi et lui avaient longuement discuté au cours du petit déjeuner, et le jeune homme avait expliqué que c'était par Sobi qu'il avait eu connaissance du job de strip-teaseur au « Vivarium. » Comme il l'avait rajouté, ce n'était pas un travail qu'il envisageait d'exercer longtemps, mais pressé par la menace de son père il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

Sobi, toujours Sobi. Suguru n'avait que peu goûté le fait que celui-ci ait profité de sa naïveté pour se moquer de lui lors de l'anniversaire de son petit ami, mais savoir de plus que ce job qu'il jugeait dégradant lui avait été proposé par son entremise… Il était grand temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Le jeune pianiste prit une profonde inspiration, traversa la rue et, d'une main déterminée, poussa la porte du sex-shop.

Suguru ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre avant de mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil, il s'était imaginé une sordide petite boutique encaissée dans une ruelle sombre or, à son immense étonnement, il venait de pénétrer dans une grande surface _! Un supermarché du sexe_, songea-t-il avec un certain écoeurement tout en traversant les allées claires et spacieuses du magasin sans oser poser les yeux ni à droite ni à gauche. Personne parmi les clients – et les _clientes_ ! – ne lui accorda la moindre attention, et quand un employé vint à sa rencontre il tressaillit presque.

« Soyez le bienvenu, monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

- Heu, bonjour, je… Je voudrais parler à monsieur Mizutani.

- Oui, il est là-bas, à la caisse.

- Je vous remercie », dit Suguru, focalisé tout entier sur le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air éminemment exotique qui bavardait avec un client. Attendant qu'il en ait terminé, il fit mine de se plonger dans l'examen d'une vitrine dont le contenu le fit frémir.

« Hé bien, je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes Fujisaki-san. »

Suguru se retourna d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sobi qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher. Il se ressaisit immédiatement et rendit son salut au jeune homme d'un ton assez sec.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Une envie subite de surprendre Hiro ? s'enquit Sobi, curieux et amusé.

- Non. Je suis venu pour vous parler, est-il possible d'avoir quelques mots… en privé ? »

Le jeune homme considéra un bref instant son interlocuteur, qu'il dominait de vingt bons centimètres, et inclina la tête.

« Bien sûr. Suivez-moi. »

Un vendeur prit sa place en caisse et Sobi conduisit Suguru dans son bureau, une petite pièce dans le fond du magasin.

« De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

- Oh, j'ai beaucoup à vous dire, à commencer par le fait que je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi et que je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé drôle toutes les âneries que vous avez raconté sur les prétendues pratiques sexuelles d'Hiroshi. Ce n'est pas parce que vous passez votre vie dans la débauche qu'il faut croire que c'est le cas de tout le monde. »

Sobi, qui avait commencé par sourire, se départit de son air amusé.

« Dans la débauche ? Vous y allez un peu fort, là. Ce n'est pas parce que je travaille ici que…

- Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux vous parler, l'interrompit Suguru, les bras croisés, la tête insolemment levée et les yeux plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Vous êtes un ami d'Hiroshi, d'accord, mais à l'avenir j'aimerais que vous ne vous mêliez plus de ses affaires. Ce job de strip-teaseur n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Cette fois, les hostilités venaient d'être ouvertes et le jeune homme sentit la rancœur du rival dans ces paroles. Cependant, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser intimider par qui que ce soit, et certainement pas par un gringalet pareil, tout petit ami de son ex fut-il.

« Hiro est un ami et il avait besoin d'argent. Et à ce que j'en sais, vous êtes loin de vous être précipité pour lui offrir votre aide, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton posé mais mordant.

- Hiroshi a réussi à se débrouiller seul en Angleterre et je suis convaincu qu'il aurait pu en faire autant au Japon. Ce travail minable n'est pas pour lui, et comptez sur moi, je vais tout faire pour l'aider à trouver quelque chose de plus valorisant. Donc, à partir de maintenant, je vous conseille de garder vos plans foireux pour vous. » Suguru assortit cette déclaration d'un regard provocateur qui donna à Sobi une envie féroce de lui allonger une bonne gifle.

« Oh ? Et si je vous disais que j'ai pour principe de toujours faire selon mon bon vouloir ?

- Monsieur Mizutani, êtes-vous certain que l'installation électrique de ces locaux est bien aux normes ? Un court-circuit est si vite arrivé et un incendie aussi… »

Le gérant de « l'Enfer des Sens » conserva un visage impassible mais il bouillait de colère. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type, à la fin ? Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, on lisait clairement dans ses yeux une expression qui ne trompait pas.

« Dois-je le prendre comme une menace ? fit-il néanmoins d'un ton dégagé.

- Prenez-le comme vous le voulez, répondit Suguru avec un petit sourire véritablement effrayant, mais rappelez-vous simplement une chose : Hiroshi est _mon_ petit ami alors à l'avenir soyez prudent sur la manière dont vous lui témoignerez votre affection. Sur ce au revoir, monsieur Mizutani. »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du jeune homme indigné et un peu choqué, il sortit du bureau et quitta le magasin.

XXXXXXXXX

« Vous devez vraiment y aller ? demanda Suguru en soupirant. Il pleut en plus.

- Ça rapporte pas mal et plus vite je rembourse mon père, plus vite j'arrêterai. Et je peux y aller en bus.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre un autre travail ?

- Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas mais je travaille en journée déjà et les jobs de nuits sont plutôt limités. Ceux bien payés encore plus. Ne fais pas cette tête. Ça ne durera pas. Et il n'y a que toi qui comptes.

- Tout de même, Hiroshi, bouda Suguru pour la forme. À demain matin », dit-il a contrecœur.

Son petit ami le serra contre lui :

« Je suis sûr que tu as une jolie chemise de nuit en réserve. Je ne vais penser qu'à ça de toute la soirée. »

Fujisaki ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fard.

« Et je ne veux pas paraître pervers mais… Si tu veux que je conserve mon calme, pense à mettre quelque chose dessous. Parfois, je suis obligé de te border, tu dors dans de drôles de positions. »

Il lui déposa un baiser d'au revoir sur les lèvres et partit.

Ce soir-là, le jeune strip-teaseur fit une rencontre surprenante. Le "Vivarium" était une boite à la mode et il n'était pas rare que des soirées d'affaires se terminent en ces lieux autour de l'une des nombreuses cages de verres. Il reconnut sans aucun mal la silhouette de son père. Guère surprenant, il discutait avec des membres du Barreau que l'ancien interne connaissait et d'autres qui devaient sûrement être dans la justice. Hiroshi héla une de ses collègues et lui demanda d'apporter à l'homme qu'il indiquait un verre de sa part.

« Un client à toi ? gloussa Hana.

- On peut dire ça. Mon père. Mets le champagne sur ma paye. »

La jeune fille retourna au comptoir et apporta sa commande. Quand elle montra de qui venait le verre, monsieur Nakano devint pâle puis furieux. Après un clin d'œil en sa direction, Hiroshi sourit et retourna dans le second salon.

L'ancien interne fut étonné de trouver Sobi à la sortie du club.

« Tu te lèves ou tu vas te coucher ? lui demanda Hiroshi en le saluant.

- Je suis venu te chercher pour te raccompagner.

- Ah… La pluie ? Avec plaisir. Je rêve d'une douche brûlante et d'un bon lit. Tu sais qui j'ai rencontré ce soir ? Mon père. Il a fait une de ces têtes quand il m'a vu à moitié nu. Je crois qu'il a compris que je travaillais dans le club.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête. Il est toujours aussi coincé visiblement.

- Après le remboursement, je vais certainement être déshérité et c'est Yuji qui sera le préféré », plaisanta le garçon en s'installant dans la voiture.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres durant le trajet et Sobi insista pour monter.

« Tu sais, je ne vais pas être très bavard. Je t'ai dit une douche et au lit, annonça Nakano en ouvrant la porte.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Où ça ? Sous la douche ou au lit ?

- Les deux me conviennent, ronronna Mizutani en enlaçant son ancien petit ami. Tu es encore plus désirable que quand on est sorti ensemble. En plus, tu dois être expérimenté maintenant. Dis-moi, Hiro-chan, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop au lit avec ton petit glaçon ?

- …

- C'est torride entre vous ? Parce que je ne te trouve pas très épanoui.

- On… on ne le fait pas. Pas encore.

- Oh tu as des problèmes ? Il ne t'excite pas assez ? En un sens, ça ne me surprend guère. »

Hiroshi se défit de l'étreinte :

« On ne le fait pas parce que… on voudrait mieux se connaître.

- Tu as attendu combien de temps avec moi ? Quelques heures ? se moqua Sobi.

- Nous nous connaissions depuis quinze ans. Et c'est différent.

- Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? demanda le garçon en tirant sur le kiseru qu'il avait allumé. Je ne connais pas toutes les personnes avec qui tu es sorti mais que ça soit Velouria, Issei ou moi, tous étaient flamboyants et pleins d'ardeur. Même tes amis rayonnent. Sakura est pleine de vie, Shuichi aussi. Fujisaki est coincé et possessif. Tu voulais faire dans l'exotique en sortant avec lui ?

- Je crois que… tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Je vais oublier cette conversation.

- Non. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a que je ne vois pas.

- Ça nous regarde lui et moi.

- Avant tu racontais tes aventures.

- Peut-être que lui n'est pas une aventure. Que c'est plus sérieux.

- Tu es revenu depuis presque trois mois et vous n'avez rien fait. À quand remonte ton dernier rapport ?

- À Vel. Ça doit faire un an et des brouettes.

- Un an ? Tu ne pouvais pas rester deux heures sans faire quelque chose.

- J'avais quinze ans. Aujourd'hui j'en ai dix de plus et j'ai changé. Et de toutes façons, nous allons à notre rythme et ça ne regarde que nous.

- Et si je t'offrais juste une petite gâterie ? Tu adores ça. Un an sans ça…

- Et si tu partais ? Il est tard. Junichi serait certainement heureux de se réveiller avec un bon petit déjeuner. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Suguru apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Il n'avait pas manqué la discussion. Il avança lentement vers les deux garçons et passa son bras autour de celui de son petit ami.

« Bonjour, monsieur Mizutani. Nous aimerions nous coucher. Vous devriez en faire autant.

- Mon offre tient toujours, Hiroshi. Bonne nuit. »

Hiroshi referma la porte sur son ami, enlaça Suguru et l'embrassa :

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé. Retourne te coucher, j'arrive dans dix minutes. »

XXXXXXXXXX

En sortant du café dans lequel il travaillait, Hiroshi avertit son petit ami qu'il ne rentrerait pas directement car il devait passer chez ses parents. Un message de son père lui demandait de venir. Oh, il n'avait pas d'illusions sur ce coup de fil. La rencontre de la veille y était pour quelque chose.

Il gara sa moto dans l'allée de l'imposante demeure familiale et fut directement conduit à son père par la vieille domestique.

Nakano senior attendait, grave, dans la maison de thé, au fond du jardin. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, ils prirent comme la tradition l'exigeait le thé silencieusement.

« Te rends-tu compte du déshonneur que tu imposes à ta famille ? demanda son père en posant sa tasse terminée devant lui. Je t'ai payé des études dans la meilleure université japonaise pour que tu termines strip-teaseur dans un club que fréquentent des amis de tes parents. Car tu es bien strip-teaseur ?

- C'est cet argent qui vous rembourse, père. Les pourboires sont plutôt généreux si on sait y faire.

- N'as-tu aucun respect pour nous ?

- Vous voulez être remboursé davantage ? Suis-je bête ! Je connais quelqu'un qui peut me pistonner pour dealer. Vous serez plus vite payé. »

Mais monsieur Nakano n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie. Il gifla son fils brutalement.

« Démissionne et nous serons quitte. Je ne veux plus de cet argent sale.

- Vraiment ? Vous renoncez à une jolie somme. Si je me prostitue, vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps pour…

- Nous sommes quitte, Hiroshi. Ne fais plus honte à ta famille.

- C'est tout ce que vous aviez à dire ?

- Hormis que tu gâches ta vie pour une tocade, c'est terminé. »

Hiroshi se leva et salua son père. La joue lui brûlait encore mais au moins allait-il retrouver un rythme normal.

_Et passer plus de temps avec Suguru_, songea-t-il en remettant son casque.

Le soir même il donna sa démission.

À la fin de semaine, au moment où il aurait dû partir au « Vivarium », il enlaça Suguru :

« Si j'étais toi, je passerais de jolis vêtements ce soir, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Vous ne travaillez pas ?

- Va te changer ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans le salon :

« Il y a un restaurant où les fondants au chocolat Valrhona sont à damner, paraît-il.

- Et votre travail ? Ça n'est pas votre soir de congés. »

Hiroshi haussa les épaules et invita son petit ami à le suivre s'il ne voulait pas qu'il change d'idées.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le mois d'octobre s'acheva de manière bien plus sereine que celui de septembre pour les deux amoureux. L'arrêt du travail d'Hiroshi au « Vivarium » avait coïncidé avec la concrétisation d'un projet commun des deux garçons, aménager l'ancienne chambre de Sakura en salle de musique.

Plus besoin désormais pour Suguru de se rendre à N-G pour répéter car un piano demi-queue de bonne facture occupait à présent tout un coin de la petite pièce. Hiroshi y avait mis ses trois guitares et son violon, et un meuble à étagères, dans l'angle opposé, contenait les cours universitaires de Suguru, ses livres ainsi qu'un grand nombre de partitions.

Bien évidemment, le pianiste avait définitivement pris ses quartiers dans la chambre d'Hiroshi ; chaque nuit passée ensemble apportait son lot de câlins et caresses de plus en plus audacieuses et, petit à petit, les inhibitions de Suguru disparaissaient, chassées par la douceur des étreintes de son petit ami.

Ce matin-là, un dimanche, les deux garçons paressaient au lit, peu désireux de se lever et de mettre fin à leur séance de baisers approfondis initiée par le jeune pianiste. Alors que la main d'Hiroshi remontait le long de sa cuisse, prête à s'arrêter comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, Suguru la saisit et lui fit poursuivre sa route jusque sous sa chemise de nuit. Surpris, Hiroshi hésita mais le garçon se contenta de sourire et pressa plus fort la main de son petit ami contre son flanc.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Fondants au chocolat Valrhona : une spécialité des Brasseries Bocuse. Il y en a une à Tokyo, dans le quartier de Roppongi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

C'est au cours du petit déjeuner que Suguru se décida à aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Renonçant dans l'immédiat à trouver un poste de professeur de piano dans une école, il s'était résolu à faire de l'enseignement à domicile et avait rapidement trouvé des élèves. Hiroshi, lui, travaillait toujours dans un café comme serveur et s'il avait plus de temps libre pour jouer, il n'avait toujours aucun projet d'ordre musical.

« Hiroshi, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai pensé à quelque chose », dit-il en détachant l'extrémité d'un petit croissant qu'il plongea dans son café. De sa tournée en Europe, Suguru avait ramené le goût des glaces à l'italienne mais aussi celui des petits déjeuners à la française, et il était devenu un fidèle client de la boulangerie-pâtisserie française qui se trouvait à quelques rues de leur appartement. Ce matin-là, café et viennoiseries au menu.

« À propos de quoi ? s'enquit son petit ami, plutôt adepte des petits déjeuners japonais classiques mais qu'un peu de variété n'était pas pour déranger.

- Voilà… Vous savez que je suis le cousin de monsieur Seguchi, le directeur de N-G Productions. J'ai pensé que… je pouvais vous recommander auprès de lui.

- Me recommander ?

- Oui. Pour vos débuts musicaux. Je peux lui remettre une maquette de vos compositions et…

- Non, l'interrompit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

- Non ?

- Non. Ton attention me touche, Sunshine, mais je veux arriver à faire carrière par moi-même. Je ne veux pas être pistonné comme tant d'autres le sont dans ce milieu, expliqua-t-il gentiment mais avec détermination.

- Ce serait juste un petit coup de pouce, rien de plus, se justifia le jeune pianiste.

- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est important pour moi de faire mes preuves. Un gros travail m'attend avant que je puisse présenter une maquette satisfaisante, je sais que je n'avance pas aussi vite que je le voudrais mais je ne veux pas me précipiter et bâcler mes compositions. Tu comprends ? »

Suguru acquiesça, résigné.

« Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Mais j'aimerais tellement que… que vous puissiez vivre de votre musique après toutes ces années perdues ! Pourquoi ne pas donner des cours de guitare ? Ou de violon ?

- J'y songeais. Maintenant que j'ai plus de temps… Mais je veux aussi garder un peu de temps pour travailler pour moi et je n'ai pas envie non plus que nous recommencions à nous croiser le temps d'un repas.

- Oh, j'imagine que personne ne va vous réclamer des leçons en nocturne ? plaisanta Suguru.

- Non, les leçons de nuit je ne les dispense qu'à une seule personne… » ronronna l'ex-interne en se penchant pour ôter d'un baiser la petite trace de chocolat qui s'attardait sur la lèvre supérieure du jeune musicien.

« Je peux même faire un extra pour aujourd'hui, qu'en dis-tu ? »

La proposition était alléchante mais les premières notes de la _Valse n° 7_ de Chopin, que jouait le téléphone de Suguru, les coupèrent tout net dans leur élan.

« C'est ma mère qui appelle », déclara le garçon qui avait attribué cette sonnerie à madame Fujisaki, celle-ci adorant ce morceau qu'elle excellait à jouer. Il se leva et passa dans la salle de musique ; il en revint quelques courts instants plus tard, l'air affolé.

« Ma mère et Ritsu sont au coin de la rue et ils arrivent pour nous rendre visite, annonça-t-il sans préambule. Vite, Hiroshi, allez vous habiller, je me charge de débarrasser !

- Hé là, du calme. Il n'est pas si tard que ça, on a bien le droit de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble, non ? »

Suguru se précipita dans la chambre et s'habilla à la diable. Il courut à la salle de bains, s'aspergea le visage, se passa un coup de brosse dans les cheveux puis poussa son petit ami dans la petite pièce.

« Je vous apporte vos affaires ! Nous sommes censés n'être que de simples colocataires et je n'ai aucune envie que ma mère vous voie en caleçon !

- Oh, comme tu veux… »

Le temps de remettre le reste des viennoiseries dans leur boîte, de placer les bols dans l'évier et de passer un coup d'éponge sur la table, ses visiteurs sonnaient à la porte. Ritsu se jeta sur lui à peine eut-il ouvert.

« Grand frère ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Suguru les fit entrer et les salua avec effusions.

« Nous sommes passés en venant devant une pâtisserie française, comme je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ça je t'ai acheté des viennoiseries, dit sa mère en lui tendant une boîte à gâteaux enrubannée. Tu as déjà déjeuné ? Où est monsieur Nakano ? »

Le garçon prit la boîte et dirigea sa famille dans le salon.

« Hi… Il est en train de se doucher. Mais asseyez-vous, Ritsu, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, on a déjeuné avant de partir, déclina le jeune garçon qui venait de découvrir Ikkyoku, pelotonnée sur une chaise et qui observait les nouveaux arrivants avec méfiance et curiosité.

- Maman, que faites-vous à Tokyo ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant que vous deviez venir ?

- Comme tous les ans, je suis venue assister à la réunion des anciens élèves du Collège de Musique de Tokyo. J'ai pensé que ce serait l'occasion de passer voir comment tu allais et comment tu étais installé dans ton nouvel environnement. Je ne fais que passer, j'ai rendez-vous à onze heures et demie chez mon amie Ruri Suzuki.

- Et Ritsu, c'est aussi un ancien élève ? »

Haruka Fujisaki pouffa.

« Hé bien, j'ai pensé que si tu étais ici, ce qui est le cas, tu accepterais de le garder le temps de la réunion ? Tu lui as beaucoup manqué depuis ta dernière venue à Kyoto. » Sans laisser le temps à son aîné de répondre, elle enchaîna, « Et si tu me faisais plutôt faire une visite des lieux ? »

L'appartement n'était pas très grand aussi après un tour sommaire de la cuisine et de la chambre, le garçon les introduisit dans l'ancienne chambre de Sakura réaménagée en salle de musique et dont la vue provoqua aussitôt l'enthousiasme de Ritsu.

« Ooh ! C'est ton piano, Suguru ? Et ce sont les instruments de Nakano-sensei! S'exclama-t-il en courant examiner les guitares rangées sur leur support.

- Bel instrument, commenta sa mère d'un ton approbateur en soulevant le cylindre du piano. C'est toi qui l'as choisi tout seul ?

- Oui. Mais ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je l'ai, j'ai répété à N-G pendant un certain temps. »

Hiroshi sortit de la salle de bains en même temps qu'ils repassaient au salon.

« Bonjour, madame. Bonjour Ritsu, dis donc, tu as drôlement grandi.

- Bonjour, professeur ! Oui, et j'ai progressé au piano et à la guitare aussi ! Je n'avais jamais vu vos autres guitares, elles sont magnifiques ! complimenta l'écolier.

- Oui, cette salle de musique est une excellente idée, approuva madame Fujisaki. Mais il me semble avoir remarqué qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre ? Suguru nous a dit que c'était la sienne, dans ce cas où dormez-vous, monsieur Nakano ? »

Le flottement qui suivit fut palpable mais alors que le cerveau de Suguru s'était mis au point mort, celui de son petit ami tournait à plein régime et il répondit du ton le plus naturel possible : « Sur le canapé. C'est un convertible. Nous… avons préféré privilégier la musique.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, et c'est tout à votre honneur », répondit la mère du pianiste qui jugea inutile de préciser qu'elle avait bien remarqué que le jeans lacéré et le tee-shirt noir frappé d'un drapeau britannique qu'elle avait aperçus sur le dossier d'une chaise dans la chambre ne pouvaient en aucun cas appartenir à Suguru. Mais il était majeur, après tout… et depuis cette fameuse sonate elle avait toujours eu le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait. Eh bien, elle avait enfin sa réponse. Et, ma foi, son fils paraissait épanoui...

Le reste de la journée, en compagnie de Ritsu, sembla filer à toute allure. Après un déjeuner dans un fast-food, et un petit tour au parc de Yoyogi, ils retournèrent à l'appartement. À la demande du cadet des Fujisaki, Hiroshi interpréta le _Caprice n° 11 en do majeur_ de Paganini au violon puis joua à la guitare quelques-unes de ses compositions qui impressionnèrent vivement le jeune garçon. Quand sa mère revint le chercher, Ritsu avait obtenu de son ancien professeur qu'il vienne un jour prochain à Kyoto afin de lui donner une leçon « comme avant » et qu'il évalue ses progrès.

« Bien, nous allons y aller, annonça madame Fujisaki. Ritsu, tu es prêt ?

- Ah, professeur ! Je… je pourrais vous emprunter quelques partitions pour jouer chez moi ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Oui, bien sûr… Choisis celles que tu veux. »

Ritsu et son frère disparurent dans la salle de musique. Hiroshi allait dire quelque chose à propos de son ancien élève mais madame Fujisaki parla la première.

« Monsieur Nakano, je n'aurais jamais pensé, à l'époque où Suguru et vous avez joué _la Sonate à Kreutzer_, que les choses iraient aussi loin entre vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, à présent que vous êtes ensemble, je compte sur vous pour vous conduire de manière irréprochable avec mon fils, et je préfère vous avertir tout de suite : s'il venait à arriver que vous le rendiez malheureux, je vous assure que vous auriez à le regretter… _amèrement_. »

Le jeune homme considéra avec stupéfaction la petite femme dont l'expression avait brutalement changé et était grave et menaçante. Elle _savait_ ?

« Madame… Je…

- Cette discussion n'a bien entendu jamais eu lieu, monsieur Nakano », acheva-t-elle avec un affreux petit sourire, le même qu'arborait parfois son petit ami et qu'il détestait tant. Les deux garçons repassèrent au salon et Ritsu sa mère prirent congé.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec ton frère, c'est dingue comme il te ressemble de plus en plus, je parie qu'il a dépassé mon niveau à la guitare depuis la dernière fois, constata Hiroshi après avoir refermé la porte derrière leurs visiteurs, agissant comme si la conversation avec sa « belle-mère » n'avait effectivement jamais eu lieu.

- Oui, il est très doué, répondit Suguru d'un ton distrait. Je… J'ai l'impression que ma mère se doute de quelque chose pour nous deux… »

L'ex-interne ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais son téléphone sonna. Shuichi, indiquait la sonnerie.

« Allô ?

- Hiro ! Tu es chez toi ?

- Heu… oui, mais…

- J'ai un truc super important à te dire ! Bouge pas, j'arrive ! »

On sonna aussitôt à l'interphone. Deux minutes plus tard, la bourrasque Shuichi envahit l'appartement.

« Tu es encore là, toi ? demanda-t-il à Fujisaki en guise de salut.

- J'habite ici des fois que vous l'auriez oublié.

- Et cette nouvelle, Shuichi ? intervint Hiroshi, remerciant les kamis que la mère de son petit ami soit partie.

- Tiens, fais-nous du thé, Fujisaki. Tu sais que je suis signé chez N-G. L'air de rien, j'ai passé une maquette de pseudo chanson à Seguchi mais en fait, c'était une de nos anciennes maquettes eeeeeet… Et il arrive notre thé ? »

Suguru bouillait de ne pas avoir pu en placer une.

« Je vais le faire, Shu. Et je ne crois pas que Suguru soit ton domestique, plaisanta Hiroshi. Et pour la maquette ?

- Et bien… grâce a moi… nous… je dis bien _nous_… Nous avons une audition la semaine prochaine ! » piailla le chanteur, hystérique.

Égal a lui-même, l'ancien interne se leva et alla préparer le thé avec un assortiment de gâteaux. Il revint et s'installa calmement.

« Merci mais c'est un peu juste quatre jours pour répéter. Et puis, mes doigts sont toujours un peu raides.

- C'est faux ! Ton voyage en Angleterre les a bien assouplis je trouve ! Nous sommes prêts, je le sais ! Et puis il voulait nous écouter tout de suite. J'ai négocié comme un chef !

- Négocier… Peut-on vraiment négocier avec cette famille, marmonna Hiroshi en se rappelant les propos de madame Fujisaki quelques heures auparavant. Où va-t-on répéter ? Ici nous risquons de…

- À N-G, bien sûr ! Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. J'ai même retenu une salle. Alors, qui est le meilleur ? »

Silencieux, Nakano ne put retenir un immense sourire et serra son meilleur ami contre lui. De son côté, Suguru rongeait son frein. Son petit ami avait refusé son aide pour accepter celle de son idiot d'ami. Encore un qui devrait peut-être recevoir une leçon, sourit-il en songeant au petit cadeau qu'allait recevoir Sobi le soir même. Celui-là aussi ne l'avait pas prit au sérieux et allait recevoir un avant-goût des « promesses » du jeune pianiste.

Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Shuichi partit laissant un petit froid entre les deux garçons :

« Vous acceptez son aide et pas la mienne. Pourquoi ?

- C'est différent. Les Bad Luck… c'est un peu notre bébé. Venant de toi, j'aurais eu l'impression de ne pas être accepté à ma valeur mais en tant que connaissance de.

- Vous ne connaissez pas assez notre famille sinon vous ne diriez pas ça. Mais nous devrions plutôt fêter ça dignement, ronronna-t-il en se mettant à cheval sur Hiroshi. J'ai très envie de vous. Et puis vous allez bientôt être une star. Toutes les filles seront folles de vous.

- Elles le sont déjà, plaisanta l'ancien interne.

- Qu'importe, vous êtes à moi à présent.

- Tu ne veux pas dîner avant ?

- C'est vous qui serez mon repas ce soir ! »

Pour appuyer ses propos il l'embrasse férocement, prêt pour le grand soir.

Mais une mélodie les interrompit. 20h15. _Monsieur Mizutani a dû recevoir son petit cadeau_, songea le pianiste avec un petit sourire mauvais.

« Ne répondez pas, gémit-il.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire. »

Mais une autre sonnerie sur le portable puis une sur le fixe, suivie d'un message, les dérangèrent :

_« Hiro, décroche. J'ai une grosse galère, tu dois venir à l'appart_. _Et dépêche-toi, c'est urgent_. »

Le concerné soupira.

« C'est Yuji… il refait son appartement… Je dois y aller. Tu viens ? »

Le regard noir le glaça.

« On reprendra où en était, plaida Hiroshi. Et je serai ton esclave le temps d'une nuit. »

Un petit sourire craquela l'expression tendue :

« Mon esclave ?

- Oui. Je traverserai toute la ville pour aller te chercher ton plat préféré, je te donnerai à manger, je te frotterai même le dos sous la douche.

- Ne tardez pas trop… »

Pourtant il tarda et lorsqu'il rentra, il trouva son petit ami endormi sur le canapé. Il le réveilla d'un baiser et le porta jusque dans leur chambre.

« Je veux dormir », grogna Fujisaki.

Fautif, l'autre ne plaida rien. Il était tard et il comprenait l'humeur du pianiste. Il repensa au message que Sobi lui avait laissé. Quatre « gorilles » l'avaient attendu à la sortie de son travail et l'avaient ramené à sa voiture où on lui avait expliqué de façon musclée qu'il ne fallait pas toucher aux petits amis des autres. Ceci n'avait été qu'un avertissement, bien sûr. Avec un frisson, Nakano se rappela les propos de sa « belle-mère » et le ton employé. Ça plus les remarques de Seguchi que Shuichi lui avait rapporté lui faisaient réaliser qu'il était tombé dans un panier de crabes et qu'il devrait faire attention à l'avenir. Il soupira et s'endormit en se disant qu'au moins ça calmerait les ardeurs de Sobi même s'il ne les avait jamais prises au sérieux et que cela le remettrait à sa place pour une fois.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, tout semblait normal. Hiroshi s'excusa de son retard et expliqua que les tuyaux avaient éclaté, inondant la cuisine.

« Et vous êtes plombier ? rétorqua Suguru en avalant une gorgée de café.

- Non, bien sûr mais j'ai des notions. Je bricole deux, trois trucs. Et tu sais qui sortait de sa salle de bains à peine enroulée dans une serviette ? Velouria ! révéla l'ancien interne devant le manque de curiosité de son petit ami.

- Est-ce le schéma ? Alors moi aussi je vous quitterai pour un Nakano plus âgé.

- Essaie toujours et tu seras bien accueilli, gloussa Hiroshi. Surtout si tu vas directement voir mon père.

- Vous répétez aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, ce matin. Après je vais travailler au café. Je me sens assez excité.

- Ne soyez pas en retard alors. Je vous rejoindrai pour le déjeuner. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Il n'était pas tout à fait midi quand Suguru franchit les portes de la cafétéria de N-G aussi ne fut-il pas véritablement surpris de n'y point trouver son petit ami. Après avoir répété une bonne partie de la matinée, il s'était rendu directement dans les locaux de la société de son cousin, s'arrêtant au passage dans un convenience store pour acheter deux bento – un pour lui et l'autre pour Hiroshi, et que Shindo aille en Enfer. Attendant son arrivée, il s'assit à une table près d'une fenêtre et laissa son regard errer à travers le ciel bleu.

Cependant, les minutes s'écoulaient et la cafétéria se remplissait mais pas d'Hiroshi à l'horizon. Il était presque 12h20 quand Suguru repoussa sa chaise avec un soupir irrité. Que fabriquait donc le jeune homme ? Il savait pourtant que son petit ami devait le rejoindre sur place, alors pourquoi ce retard ?

_Il est peut-être allé manger dehors avec Shindo_, lui souffla une méchante petite voix dans son esprit, et le pianiste sentit une jalousie féroce lui tordre les entrailles. Il avait bien remarqué, durant le séjour du chanteur chez eux, combien celui-ci et son petit ami étaient proches. Il existait entre eux une complicité dont il s'était senti exclu dès le premier jour. Mais il y avait pire : face à Shindo, Hiroshi était _faible_. Suguru ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi mais son petit ami cédait toujours aux caprices de cet abominable personnage. Peut-être ce dernier l'avait-il convaincu, à force de jérémiades, d'aller déjeuner à l'extérieur ?

_Si jamais c'est le cas il va m'entendre. Et l'autre abruti a beau être son meilleur ami, cette fois il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement !_

Excédé, Suguru composa le numéro du jeune homme mais fut basculé sur sa messagerie. Outragé, il replaça d'un geste rageur les boîte-repas dans le sac et contacta l'accueil afin de savoir à quel endroit les deux musiciens répétaient ; il allait y attendre le retour des deux futures stars planétaires et cette fois il ne comptait pas mâcher ses mots.

Studio 3. Le jeune pianiste pressa d'un geste sec le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et entra dans la cabine. Il n'avait pas insisté la veille mais il avait été vexé qu'Hiroshi choisisse la proposition de Shuichi plutôt que la sienne. Ce n'était pas simplement du népotisme, il y avait un réel potentiel dans les compositions de son petit ami – sans cela, jamais il n'aurait envisagé de présenter de maquette à son cousin.

Le visage orageux il se dirigea vers le Studio 3, mais alors qu'il s'en approchait il constata avec surprise que de la musique en provenait. Un air de pop qu'il ne connaissait pas, rapide et entraînant, sur lequel se détachait la voix de Shindo que Suguru reconnut aisément, Hiroshi passant régulièrement les albums de son meilleur ami. La curiosité prit aussitôt le pas sur la colère. La répétition n'était donc pas terminée ?

La porte était entrebâillée et le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée sans oser la pousser. Les deux amis jouaient dans le fond de la salle et ses yeux se posèrent en premier sur Shuichi. Suguru avait beau le détester, force lui fut de reconnaître que le jeune homme était métamorphosé derrière un micro. Son chant dégageait une telle énergie qu'elle en était contagieuse et, bien que cela ait fait mal au pianiste de l'avouer, il avait du charisme. Son quotient intellectuel avait beau avoisiner celui d'une huître, il savait enflammer le public durant ses concerts et ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. En tant que chanteur, il était véritablement _talentueux_.

Hiroshi passa soudain dans son champ de vision et le pianiste sentit son cœur battre plus vite : si Shindo était métamorphosé, que dire de son petit ami ? Le changement était encore plus flagrant que la fois où Suguru l'avait vu sur scène en compagnie de Velouria. Ce soir-là, à l'English Pub, il l'avait trouvé si différent de d'habitude, si vivant… Mais là, il rayonnait. Son visage exprimait la concentration mais il était manifeste qu'il s'amusait. Certes, son jeu n'était pas irréprochable techniquement mais l'enthousiasme qu'il y mettait palliait largement les quelques imperfections du morceau. Fermant les yeux, Suguru s'adossa au mur du couloir et resta à écouter jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que la dernière note se soit éteinte. Un glapissement de Shuichi les lui fit rouvrir.

« Super ! C'était génial, Hiro ! Cette chanson, on la maîtrise à 200 pour cent et si on continue comme ça cette audition ne sera vraiment qu'une formalité. On va tout casser !

- Oui, c'est vrai que je me sens très à l'aise dessus, maintenant. Et toi aussi tu assures, je commence à me dire que… notre rêve d'il y a longtemps est peut-être sur le point de se réaliser.

- Ça va marcher, c'est moi qui te le dis ! On la refait une dernière fois ?

- Il est quelle heure ?... Déjà ! Mince !! J'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'avais promis à Suguru de déjeuner avec lui, il doit se demande ce que je fabrique. Désolé mais j'ai plus le temps, Shu. On remet ça demain ? »

Suguru s'éloigna silencieusement, sans attendre la réponse et les commentaires de Shindo. Il était troublé. Son petit ami avait paru si heureux de jouer, comment avait-il pu se résoudre à abandonner la musique pour se consacrer à la médecine ? Comme il avait dû en souffrir ! Le garçon n'en prenait réellement conscience qu'en cet instant.

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il était dans l'ascenseur.

« Suguru ? Je… je suis désolé d'être en retard. Tu es toujours en train de m'attendre ?

- Oui, Hiroshi. Je suis à la cafétéria.

- J'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'arrive tout de suite !

- À tout de suite », conclut le pianiste, et comment aurait-il pu tenir rigueur de quelque manière à son petit ami de s'être perdu dans la musique ?

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Le déjeuner avait été court, Hiroshi devant partir aussitôt après au café où il travaillait. Si l'audition se passait bien et que Bad Luck signait un contrat professionnel, le jeune homme en aurait terminé avec ce job alimentaire et pourrait enfin se consacrer pleinement à sa passion. Suguru n'avait pas dit qu'il avait assisté à la fin de la répétition, préférant écouter le compte-rendu qu'en faisait son petit ami. Là encore, la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de ce dernier ne trompait pas et Suguru en aurait presque eu envie d'aller remercier Shuichi pour cela. Presque.

Cette flamme qui l'habitait était toujours là quand Hiroshi rentra du travail, même s'il se montra moins éloquent au cours du repas qu'il l'avait été quelques heures plus tôt. D'ailleurs, si enthousiasme il y avait, il n'avait pas tout à fait la même origine. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée mais les deux amants avaient autre chose en tête que discuter ou regarder un film aussi Suguru proposa-t-il d'un ton aguicheur « d'aller prendre le dessert dans la chambre. »

Cette fois était la bonne ; après tout ce temps perdu en doutes et hésitations il était déterminé à franchir le pas et Hiroshi paraissait tout à fait disposé à l'aider à atteindre son objectif. D'ailleurs, les baisers échangés étaient déjà très ardents et un même désir les tenaillait.

« Hum… Tu sais que tu es drôlement chaud, ce soir… ronronna Hiroshi en glissant ses mains sous la chemise du pianiste qui se frottait contre lui d'un geste lascif et provocant.

- Oui, car je suis consumé par l'envie de vous connaître plus en détail… souffla Suguru en l'embrassant voracement.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le brûlé, tout à coup ? »

Suguru ouvrit des yeux étonnés et les posa sur son petit ami qui avait suspendu son geste et, la tête levée, humait l'air.

« C'était une image, Hiroshi…

- Non, je t'assure ! Ça sent vraiment le brûlé !

- Vous avez raison… Mais… On a peut-être oublié quelque chose à la cuisine ? »

D'un même mouvement, ils quittèrent le lit et se précipitèrent hors de la chambre. Dans le salon, l'odeur de fumée était beaucoup plus prononcée et Ikkyoku miaulait en balayant l'air de sa queue.

« Ça vient du couloir on dirait », constata Hiroshi en rattachant sa ceinture. Un concert de sirènes éclata soudain dans la rue et les deux occupants de l'appartement échangèrent un regard inquiet. _Un incendie ?_

« L'immeuble est en train de brûler ! déclara Suguru d'une voix blanche. Hiroshi, il faut partir ! »

Des coups à la porte provoquèrent la fuite d'Ikkyoku sous le canapé et quand Hiroshi ouvrit il se retrouva nez à nez avec un pompier qui lui demanda calmement de quitter les lieux en compagnie de tous les autres occupants. L'appartement situé au bout du couloir avait pris feu, il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter mais, par mesure de sécurité, tout l'immeuble devait être évacué. Ikkyoku, cependant, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Retranchée dans un coin elle crachait et soufflait d'un air menaçant et quand Suguru tenta de la saisir elle le griffa violemment avant de courir se réfugier sur la bibliothèque. Il fallut les efforts conjugués des deux garçons et du pompier pour parvenir à l'attraper et une fois captive, enroulée dans une veste, elle continua à pousser d'abominables miaulements gutturaux.

Au pied de l'immeuble ils retrouvèrent leurs voisins, tout aussi désemparés qu'eux. La confusion régnait tandis que, tout autour du sinistre, des badauds attroupés observaient la scène comme s'il s'était agi d'un spectacle.

« On ne va pas passer la nuit ici, déclara Hiroshi avec un coup d'œil navré aux mains lacérées et sanglantes de son petit ami. On va aller chez Yuji, avec tout ce que je l'ai aidé ces derniers temps il peut bien nous héberger pour cette nuit. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son frère.

« C'est toujours pareil… Quand on a besoin des gens… » marmonna-t-il en raccrochant.

Il composa d'autres numéros mais, bredouille, il finit par avouer qu'à cette heure-là il ne restait que l'hôtel.

« Non ! Nous n'allons pas gaspiller ! fulmina Suguru. Ne connaissez-vous personne d'autre ?

- Et bien, il y aurait… Sobi. »

Un lourd silence agacé s'installa entre les deux garçons jusqu'à ce que Suguru accepte tacitement d'aller chez l'ancien petit ami de Nakano.

« Allez-y. Appelez-le donc », concéda-t-il en regardant son petit ami téléphoner.

Rageur, il le regarda s'éloigner.

« C'est bon, c'est arrangé. »

Avant que la situation ne s'envenime, il héla un taxi et indiqua l'adresse de Mizutani qui les accueillit en yukata :

« Bonsoir, Fujisaki-san. Vous êtes seul ou vos amis baraqués vont arriver ?

- Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher vous n'avez rien à craindre. Merci de nous recevoir malgré l'heure tardive.

- Mon appartement est toujours ouvert aux amis, dit-il en souriant à Hiroshi, et à leur… moitié, ajouta-t-il en refermant la porte.

- Je peux utiliser ta trousse de soins ? demanda Hiroshi en relâchant sa chatte.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais où elle est. Un peu de thé, Fujisaki-san ?

- Non merci.

- Oh, vous redoutez que j'y ajoute un quelconque poison ?

- Je n'ai pas soif, c'est tout.

- Très bien. Je vais préparer du genmaisha. Hiro l'adore. »

Pendant que l'hôte s'affairait en cuisine, Hiroshi revint avec de quoi soigner son petit ami :

« Je me rappelle quand tu as eu cet accident et que tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital. Je vais passer pour un pervers mais… j'ai chéri ces matins à venir chez toi. Un jour… un jour je t'ai même… je t'ai caressé. Je… J'avais tellement envie de sortir avec toi.

- Je… je le sais. Ou plutôt je pensais que vous aviez glissé même si j'espérais que ce soit une caresse. Nous aurions pu gagner du temps.

- Ce qui compte, c'est maintenant.

- Que c'est mignon, les interrompit Sobi avec un plateau à thé. Je vais pleurer.

- Tu n'as jamais été tendre, répondit Hiroshi en refermant la trousse.

- Et alors ? Tu serais resté ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse il servit le thé.

« Junichi n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est en conférence. D'ailleurs il a vu Sakura. Elle se porte comme un charme.

- Oui, j'ai cru le comprendre. Et mon frère ? Impossible de le joindre.

- Tu le connais. Quand il a une copine, il n'est pas joignable. »

Après de petits bavardages, les trois allèrent se coucher.

« Il est vraiment très beau cet appartement. Reproduire dans chaque pièce une époque japonaise… C'est original, concéda Suguru.

- Oui, il a beaucoup de goût. Ça ne me surprend pas qu'il sorte avec un prof d'histoire. Il a toujours aime cette matière. Et moi, tu sais ce que j'aime ? J'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie les desserts et… je n'ai pas eu le mien ce soir, minauda l'ex-interne en caressant son petit ami.

- Hi… ro… shi… il… il va nous entendre.

- Mais non, il dort. »

Pourtant une voix derrière la porte le contredit :

« Pas de cochonneries sous mon toit », se moqua leur hôte.

Suguru se défit de l'étreinte. Il se rappelait ce que Sobi lui avait dit avant de se coucher : « _Vous, vous ne faites que passer. Moi, il ne m'oubliera jamais._ » Il demanda de but en blanc ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux.

« Et je veux les détails. N'omettez rien.

- Et bien… Sobi a été la première personne avec qui j'ai eu des rapports. Le jour de mes quinze ans, il m'a pris à part et m'a embrassé. Le reste de la soirée il a fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Moi, ça m'a bouleversé parce que je n'avais jamais envisagé un truc avec un garçon. J'avais toujours connu Sobi. Lui et Yuji se sont toujours connus. Quelques mois plus tard, nous sommes partis tous les trois skier et un jour nous étions seuls, Sobi et moi. J'ai osé lui demander pourquoi il m'avait embrassé. Lui… lui il a répondu par une question. « Et tu as aimé ? ».

- Et ?

- Et… Oui j'avais aimé. Nous nous sommes embrassés et… nous avons poussé plus loin… jusqu'au bout. Après… ça a été… torride. Dès que nous avions cinq minutes. Au lycée, chez mes parents, chez lui. Partout. Pour moi c'était nouveau et très intense. Puis il y a eu Maki. Une fille de terminale comme lui. Elle m'a dragué, j'ai largué Sobi, elle a couché avec moi et elle m'a aussitôt viré. L'arroseur arrosé. Mais avec Sobi c'était fini. Nous sommes restés proches mais plus rien. »

Suguru semblait songeur. Il prétexta avoir sommeil et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, le vibreur de son portable réveilla Fujisaki et c'est d'une voix ensommeillée qu'il répondit. C'était son agent. Il avait réservé au pianiste un billet pour le train de 7h30 car il devait remplacer au pied levé un musicien pour un festival de trois soirs à Fukui, à l'ouest de Tokyo. Il n'avait plus que cinquante minutes ! Il se leva à la hâte et se prépara. Il voulut réveiller son petit ami mais celui-ci dormait tellement bien qu'il se résolut de n'en rien faire et choisit de l'appeler dans la journée.

Sobi était levé, lui. Suguru le salua brièvement et expliqua qu'il devait partir.

« Pour votre gouverne, monsieur Mizutani vous avez peut-être été le premier mais sachez que je compte être _le dernier_. Merci de votre accueil. »

Il referma la porte et fila en direction de la gare. Son agent devait le rappeler pour plus de détails.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le taxi qui le conduisait à la gare que le cerveau de Suguru se remit à fonctionner. À demi endormi, il avait obéi sans réfléchir à la requête de Fumiki Oda mais à présent qu'il était bien réveillé il prenait la pleine mesure de ce qu'il était en train de faire : remplacer au pied levé un type qu'il ne connaissait pas le temps d'un festival qu'il n'avait jamais fréquenté dans une ville où il n'était jamais allé, avec pour tout bagage une trousse de toilette et un portefeuille, et sur le dos ses habits de la veille. Son agent avait parfois de drôles d'idées, mais là il avait dépassé les bornes et le pianiste avait la ferme intention de le lui signaler. Alors qu'il se saisissait de son téléphone, celui-ci se mit à sonner.

« Allô ?

- Ah, monsieur Fujisaki ! Êtes-vous en route ? Le train ne va pas tarder à partir ! s'écria Oda sans préambule.

- Monsieur Oda ! Justement, c'est à vous que je voulais parler. Dites donc, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de m'embarquer dans une galère pareille ? Il n'a jamais été question…

- C'est monsieur Seguchi qui m'a contacté. Ne vous en faites pas, tout est arrangé. Je vous retrouve à la gare, dépêchez-vous », l'interrompit Oda avant de raccrocher. Suguru replaça son mobile dans sa poche, maussade. Si Tohma était impliqué dans cette histoire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à rajouter.

Quelques instants plus tard, son agent venait à sa rencontre, brandissant une pochette.

« Monsieur Fujisaki ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors laissez-moi vous remettre ceci, s'exclama-t-il en fourrant d'autorité la pochette entre les mains du pianiste. Vous y trouverez votre billet et surtout la partition du morceau que vous allez avoir à interpréter. Il s'agit de la _Sonate pour piano n°2_ de Chostakovitch. Profitez du voyage pour l'étudier, monsieur Seguchi m'a assuré qu'elle ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à vos mains ?! acheva-t-il avec un cri horrifié à la vue des griffures qui striaient les doigts du musiciens.

- Rien de grave, un chat un peu énervé. Monsieur Oda, vous imaginez-vous que je vais jouer ce soir habillé comme ça ? questionna Suguru, désignant sa personne revêtue d'un simple jeans et d'une chemise beige à raies rouges. Figurez-vous que l'appartement voisin du mien a pris feu cette nuit et…

- Monsieur Seguchi a laissé des consignes dans la pochette que je viens de vous remettre. Ne vous en faites pour rien, laissez-vous simplement guider et préoccupez-vous seulement d'exécuter ce soir le morceau le plus irréprochable possible. » Oda jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et saisit Suguru par le bras pour l'entraîner vers son train. « Nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter, l'heure presse ! Bon voyage, monsieur Fujisaki, et que les Kamis vous inspirent pour ces trois soirées de représentation ! »

Le Shinkansen partit peu après et Suguru, bon gré, mal gré, s'enfonça dans son siège pour y étudier la partition de la _Sonate pour piano n°2_.

XXXXXXXXX

Quand Hiroshi émergea des brumes de sa nuit, il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose des événements de la soirée. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent progressivement ; le feu avait pris dans un appartement voisin et, en désespoir de cause, Suguru et lui étaient allés se réfugier chez Sobi pour la nuit.

C'est alors que le jeune homme prit conscience qu'il était seul dans le lit. De plus, la place à côté de lui était froide, signe que son petit ami s'était levé depuis un certain temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil dont les chiffres fluorescents indiquaient 8h45. Étrange, cette absence. Suguru avait-il si mal pris le fait qu'ils soient allés passer la nuit chez Sobi ? Il n'était tout de même pas rentré à l'appartement ?

« 8h45 ! » Hiroshi bondit du lit et se précipita sur son téléphone, qu'il avait laissé dans la poche de sa veste. Six messages de Shuichi se succédaient et il appela aussitôt son meilleur ami.

« Hiro ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? glapit le chanteur en guise de salut. Ça fait presque une heure que je t'attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Shu, je suis désolé, je… J'avais éteint mon portable et je me réveille à peine. Le temps de prendre une douche et j'arrive ! Il s'est passé des trucs hier soir, je te raconterai ! »

Il raccrocha sans laisser à Shuichi le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit et quitta précipitamment la chambre. Sobi, qui ne commençait qu'à 10 heures, achevait de prendre son petit déjeuner sous le regard plein de convoitise d'Ikkyoku.

« Salut, Hiro. Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour, Sobi. Je… je vais prendre une douche, je suis super en retard !

- En retard ? Mais je croyais que tu ne travaillais que l'après-midi ? »

Hiroshi n'avait parlé à personne de l'idée de Shuichi et de l'audition qu'ils devaient passer le jeudi qui venait. Il se refusait à s'octroyer le moindre espoir même si Shuichi était plus que confiant et la possibilité d'un échec lui avait fait garder le silence.

« J'avais rendez-vous avec Shuichi à 8 heures, expliqua-t-il sans entrer dans les détails.

- Shuichi ? L'homme le moins ponctuel de la Terre ? Si lui se vexe de ton retard c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers. Mais dis-moi… Tu ne t'inquiètes pas plutôt de savoir où est passé ton délicieux petit glaçon ? »

Bien sûr que oui, il se le demandait, d'autant que, contrairement à Shuichi, Suguru ne lui avait pas laissé de message expliquant peu ou prou sa disparition.

« Tu l'as vu ce matin ? s'enquit-il, presque piteusement.

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec moi et qu'il avait décidé de me laisser le champ libre, fit Sobi avec un sourire sardonique qui n'amusa pas du tout Hiroshi.

- Écoute, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes avec ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous pour que vous vous détestiez à ce point, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ce que je veux comprendre en ce moment c'est pourquoi Suguru est parti sans rien me dire et sans même me laisser un message, plaida-t-il, désemparé.

- Il a reçu un appel hyper urgent de son agent pour aller remplacer un type à Fukui le temps d'un festival de piano, expliqua Sobi, renonçant à son petit jeu. Son train était à 7h30 et il est parti très tôt, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu te réveiller.

- À Fukui… répéta le jeune homme. Bon, je file me laver, Shuichi m'attend.

- Je te prépare quelque chose à emporter, lança Sobi alors qu'il disparaissait dans la salle de bains. Qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais si j'étais pas là pour prendre soin de toi ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitôt arrivé à N-G, et après une brève explication, les Bad Luck s'étaient mis à la tâche d'arrache-pied. Cependant, au beau milieu d'un solo, Hiroshi s'interrompit abruptement et, sous les yeux indignés de Shuichi, tira son téléphone de sa poche.

« Hiro ! siffla le chanteur, outré. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

- Excuse-moi deux minutes, Shu-chan, se contenta de répondre son ami en quittant la pièce ; Suguru l'appelait !

« Allô, Suguru ?

- Hiroshi ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Excusez-moi d'être parti sans vous réveiller ce matin mais j'ai reçu un appel d'Oda. Je suis en route pour Fukui et j'attends ma correspondance à Maibara. J'en ai encore pour une heure de train, relata le pianiste.

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas été prévenu plus tôt ? Il est pas gêné, ton agent.

- Tout vient de monsieur Seguchi. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser, dans ces conditions. Il semble avoir tout prévu, il m'a laissé des instructions et les partitions du morceau que je vais jouer, du Chostakovitch. Tout est planifié, apparemment. Une chambre d'hôtel m'est réservée avec des vêtements de rechange et un costume pour les représentations.

- Les ? Mais il va y en avoir plusieurs ?

- Le festival dure trois jours. Trois soirées, plus exactement. Il s'agit des « Nuits pianistiques de Fukui » et il y a des invités prestigieux, si j'en crois le programme. Je rentrerai jeudi, dans la journée. Et vos répétitions ? Ça se passe bien ?

- Oui, très bien, d'ailleurs il faut que j'y retourne, Shuichi m'attend. Je te rappelle plus tard, Sunshine. Je t'aime.

- Je vous aime aussi, Hiroshi. À bientôt. »

Suguru raccrocha. Il lui restait une dizaine de minutes avant l'arrivée de sa correspondance aussi tira-t-il de sa pochette la lettre que lui avait adressée son cousin, en plus de ses instructions.

_« Très cher petit cousin,_

_si tout s'est déroulé comme je l'ai prévu, tu seras dans le train quand tu liras ceci. Une de mes connaissances, et peut-être futur collaborateur dans le projet N-G Classique dont je t'ai parlé il y a peu, m'a appelé hier soir, très tard, en catastrophe. L'un des pianistes devant prendre part au festival qu'il organise à Fukui depuis quatre ans a été victime d'une intoxication alimentaire et sera donc indisponible durant les trois jours que compte l'événement. J'ai aussitôt pensé à toi pour le remplacer. Je connais l'étendue de ton répertoire et tes qualités techniques et je sais que tu n'auras aucun mal à interpréter cette sonate de Chostakovitch. J'ai conscience que ma requête t'aura pris au dépourvu mais je compte sur toi pour assurer une représentation impeccable. Vois tout ceci comme une occasion de faire connaissance avec monsieur Sagara, peut-être à l'avenir serez-vous amenés à travailler ensemble sous label N-G. Je te rappelle, pour finir, que j'ai récemment mis à ta disposition quelques-uns des membres de mon personnel de sécurité, pour je ne sais quelle finalité, aussi, dans la mesure où je t'ai rendu service, il n'est que justice que tu me dépannes à ton tour._

_Pour tout ce qui concerne l'organisation du séjour à Fukui je t'ai laissé des instructions détaillées. Ne pense donc à rien d'autre que la musique, et tout se passera bien._

_Tohma. »_

Présenté ainsi, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire aussi Suguru, avec un soupir, se dirigea-t-il vers le quai où son train était attendu.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Genmaisha : thé japonais vert à base de riz et maïs soufflé.  
Coup de fil à Maibara : Suguru n'a pas pu appeler avant car il est strictement interdit de téléphoner à l'intérieur des trains au Japon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout!

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

Les trois jours n'avaient pas été longs ; après neuf mois de réelle séparation, trois jours semblaient ridicules. Au contraire, ils avaient passé à une allure incroyable.

À Tokyo, Hiroshi travaillait dur pour rattraper les années perdues. Bien sûr les mois passés en Angleterre lui avaient assoupli les doigts mais il fallait s'accrocher pour suivre son ami qui, lui, outre ses pitreries et son manque d'esprit, maîtrisait parfaitement sa voix et s'était même amélioré au synthétiseur. Il partait tôt le matin, répétait, se rendait au café où il travaillait et rentrait. Là il attendait que son petit ami regagne sa chambre d'hôtel et l'appelle.

À Fukui, Suguru aussi répétait sans relâche la journée. Le soir, il retournait vite dans sa chambre retrouver la voix chaude de son petit ami et lui parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Le pianiste endura difficilement cette séparation mais il eut comme un déclic : Hiroshi comptait vraiment à ses yeux et il lui manquait cruellement. Jamais Shinichi ne lui avait autant manqué lorsqu'ils avaient été ensemble. Cette place vide à ses côtés l'attristait et malgré l'honneur de participer au festival, il languissait son retour à la capitale.

Le trajet du retour aussi lui parut interminable. À défaut de réussir a se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre, il écoutait distraitement ses voisins. Un lycéen baratinait une étudiante assez maladroitement, provoquant chez la jeune fille quelques fous rires. Il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur le souvenir du festival qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il joua un moment avec la bague en argent à son pouce. Hiroshi la lui avait offerte le jour de son départ en Angleterre et depuis elle ne l'avait plus quitté.

_Comme s'il était toujours avec moi… _songea-t-il.

Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant la grande silhouette de Nakano. Il lui avait répété que ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'il se déplace, qu'il prendrait un taxi, son petit ami était quand même là. Il accéléra le pas et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Vous m'avez tant manqué !

- Eh ! Tu n'es parti que trois jours.

- Comment ? Je ne vous ai pas manqué ? s'offusqua le pianiste en s'écartant.

- Bien sûr que si tu m'as manqué ! Mais nous avons survécu à neuf mois alors trois j… »

La phrase mourut dans un long baiser de retrouvailles.

« On va se séparer plus souvent si tu es aussi fougueux au retour. »

Mais Fujisaki n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Dans vos rêves, Hiroshi. Mais rentrons, je n'ai pas dîné. J'espère que vous m'avez attendu et préparé un bon repas !

- Mais bien sûr… Ça te dit qu'on prenne à emporter et qu'on mange sous la couette ? »

Ils partirent l'un contre l'autre et prirent leur bento dans le restaurant en bas de chez eux.

« Tu sais, il s'en est passé des choses depuis trois jours. Avant-hier, j'ai dîné avec Velouria et tu ne devineras jamais avec qui elle sort.

- Votre frère, évidemment. »

Hiroshi perdit un peu son sourire.

« Ne faites pas cette tête. Qui résisterait aux Nakano ?

- Tout de même tu m'enlèves ma surprise.

- C'est une surprise que vous voulez ? Parce que… je peux être très surprenant… Mais racontez-moi votre audition.

- Et bien, je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Monsieur Seguchi nous a écoutés mais n'a rien laissé paraître d'un quelconque intérêt. Il nous a accordé trente minutes. Nous avons joué dix puis il nous a interrompus. Il nous a posés quelques questions. Pourquoi Shuichi souhaitait-il terminer sa carrière solo ? Comme j'ai arrêté médecine vraiment dans la dernière ligne, est-ce que je n'allais pas faire pareil ? Puis il est parti. »

Suguru préféra ne rien dire car justement, ne rien dire, ne rien laisser paraître était le propre de leur famille et cette impassibilité n'était pas forcement signe de désintérêt. C'était juste un mur entre le monde et eux, et ce mur commençait à s'effriter chez le jeune garçon.

Lui aussi raconta en détail ses représentations. Malgré un départ plus que chaotique tout s'était très bien déroulé. Il avait rencontré de grands musiciens mais n'avait pas été impressionné outre mesure.

« Après tout, si moi aussi j'y étais c'est que je les valais ! »

Hiroshi sourit. Il aimait l'assurance, qui parfois flirtait avec l'orgueil, de son petit ami et sa timidité pour des sujets plus personnels. Lui qui d'ailleurs désirait une surprise en eut quand même une.

« J'ai envie de mon dessert ! » glapit simplement Suguru en se levant et en lui prenant la main.

Il le guida jusqu'à leur chambre et grimpa sur le lit.

« Vous n'avez plus faim, Hiroshi ? »

Cette fois, point d'incendie ni de coups de fil inopportun. Dans l'intimité de leur chambre ils se découvrirent enfin.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Il a dit oui, Hiro ! Il a dit oui, IL A DIT OUI !! »

Hiroshi écarta son téléphone mobile de son oreille avec une petite grimace ; les hurlements hystériques de Shuichi lui avaient à coup sûr endommagé le tympan. Sans lui laisser le temps de rien dire, sans même reprendre haleine, le jeune chanteur poursuivit :

« C'est génial Hiro, on a enfin réalisé notre rêve, Bad Luck va devenir une réalité ! Tu te rends compte ? Après tout ce temps. »

Non, le jeune homme n'avait pas réalisé. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur audition et au cours de ces deux jours il s'était refusé à s'accorder tout espoir. Sa déception n'en aurait été que trop cruelle… Il avait même blindé son cœur dans l'éventualité d'une réponse négative. Les paroles de son meilleur ami firent lentement chemin dans sa compréhension, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il prit conscience de ce que cela signifiait réellement : un contrat chez N-G, la plus prestigieuse maison de disques japonaise, le début d'une carrière dans la musique, la véritable naissance de Bad Luck, leur rêve d'adolescents ; l'accomplissement de ce qu'il avait cru n'être qu'une chimère. Étourdi, il s'adossa à son casier, dans le petit vestiaire du café où il travaillait. Une émotion telle le submergeait qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire, hébété.

« Hiro ! Tu es toujours là ? Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Ça te fait pas plaisir on dirait ! protesta Shuichi d'un ton chagrin.

- Non, je suis là, Shu. C'est… c'est magnifique… » balbutia Hiroshi, la gorge nouée. Il avala sa salive et prit une profonde inspiration. « C'est génial ! C'est génial et c'est grâce à toi ! Ce soir, tu n'as qu'à passer à la maison et on va faire la fête ! Il faut arroser ça dignement, _partner_ ! Oh, c'est la fin de ma pause, je dois y retourner. Ça marche pour ce soir ? À plus tard, alors ! »

Le jour même, le jeune homme donna son préavis de démission. Il obtint même de partir deux heures plus tôt et fila sans attendre retrouver Suguru qui répétait à l'appartement, n'ayant pas de leçon à dispenser ce soir-là. Absorbé dans l'interprétation des _Estampes_, de Debussy, le pianiste n'entendit pas son petit ami rentrer et il tressaillit violemment quand celui-ci, entré à pas de loup dans l'ancienne chambre, l'enlaça par derrière et l'attira contre lui.

« Hiroshi ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! » protesta-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Un baiser coupa court à ses récriminations et le jeune homme le fit glisser de son siège pour le mettre debout.

« Shuichi m'a appelé cet après-midi… Ton cousin a dit OK pour Bad Luck. On va signer, Sunshine ! Mon rêve s'est enfin réalisé ! »

Les yeux noisette de Suguru s'arrondirent de surprise. Il avait toujours cru en son petit ami et avait espéré sans en parler une réponse positive de la part de Tohma. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que les règles du show-business étaient incompréhensibles et que ce n'étaient pas toujours les meilleurs qui décrochaient des contrats.

« C'est fantastique, Hiroshi ! Je savais que vous y arriveriez ! Vous allez pouvoir vivre de votre musique et dire définitivement adieu à vos petits boulots minables ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant au cou de son petit ami pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Et pour le coup, j'ai très envie de célébrer ça avec toi… »

D'un geste vif, Hiroshi souleva le pianiste de terre et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emporter dans la chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, soupirs et gémissements avaient remplacé les délicats accords des _Estampes_ et quand tout fut terminé, un silence comblé retomba sur l'appartement. Dans le calme revenu, Ikkyoku s'étira paresseusement.

« Comment ?! glapit soudain Suguru, faisant sursauter la chatte. Monsieur Shindo va arriver ?! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme avant l'audition, Hiroshi avait repris le chemin du grand immeuble de N-G Productions ; mais à présent il y travaillait, en compagnie de Shuichi, les compositions du premier album de Bad Luck. Son meilleur ami tenait pour l'instant secret l'arrêt de sa carrière solo et consacrait toute son énergie à faire de chacune de leurs mélodies des hits en puissance. Travailler avec son ami d'enfance lui donnait des ailes et la perspective de concrétiser enfin un rêve de toujours décuplait sa fougue. Sitôt que leur premier single serait fin prêt, l'aventure Bad Luck pourrait débuter et à eux les sommets de la gloire internationale !

XXXXXXXXXX

« C'est vrai ? Nakano a signé chez N-G ?

- Oui, il joue dans un groupe. Son partenaire est un dénommé Shindo, un ahuri aux cheveux roses. Ce type est une calamité mais c'est en grande partie grâce à lui qu'Hiroshi a réalisé son rêve alors je ne peux rien dire, tu comprends ? »

Suguru accompagna ces paroles d'une moue agacée qui provoqua le rire de Shinichi, assis en face de lui dans un petit café de Kyoto que le jeune pianiste avait toujours affectionné. Déjà un mois que son petit ami avait apposé sa signature, d'une main rendue un peu tremblante par l'émotion, sur le contrat qui le liait désormais à N-G Productions. Trente jours passés à répéter sans relâche mais quand il rentrait le soir, nulle lassitude ne se lisait au fond des yeux gris d'Hiroshi. En aurait-il été de même s'il était devenu chirurgien ? Certainement pas.

« Tu viens d'habiller ce pauvre Shindo pour l'hiver, fit remarquer Shinichi en remuant lentement sa cuillère dans son café. Quel est son tort à celui-là ? Il serre de trop près _ton_ Nakano ?

- Mais non ! C'est juste que c'est un idiot congénital ! protesta Suguru en rougissant. Si tu le connaissais, tu comprendrais tout de suite !

- Je te fais marcher, rit le violoniste. Il y a des sujets sur lesquels tu pars vraiment au quart de tour. »

Suguru but une petite gorgée de son café et résolut de changer de sujet. Il savait qu'il était jaloux, pas la peine de se l'entendre dire.

« Et Yusuke, comment va-t-il ? Il s'est installé à Osaka ?

- Oui, la semaine dernière. Je l'ai aidé à emménager. C'est encore trop tôt pour envisager d'habiter ensemble mais au moins on se verra plus régulièrement. »

C'est par le plus pur hasard que Shinichi avait fait la rencontre de Yusuke Shimoda, le garçon qui était devenu son petit ami. À l'occasion d'un déplacement en train à Tokyo, il s'était tout bêtement trouvé être son voisin de siège. Ayant aperçu son étui à violon, le jeune homme s'était lui-même déclaré musicien, étudiant le cor au Collège de musique Kutanichi, à Tokyo. Le courant était remarquablement bien passé entre eux et ils avaient discuté tout au long du trajet. Arrivés à destination ils avaient échangé leurs coordonnées, s'étaient revus quelques jours plus tard… et depuis filaient le parfait amour.

« N'empêche, il faut qu'il soit sacrément doué pour avoir été aussi facilement admis à l'Université Sowai en cours d'année, constata le pianiste.

- Eh, je ne sors jamais qu'avec des gens extrêmement brillants », déclara Shinichi avec un petit sourire en plongeant un carré de chocolat noir dans son café.

XXXXXXXXXX

Parti le matin pour Kyoto, Suguru était rentré le soir même à Tokyo après une visite au directeur de l'école de musique où il avait enseigné, qui partait à la retraite et fêtait son départ. Le hasard avait voulu que Shinichi soit en déplacement sur Kyoto et ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un petit café pour échanger des nouvelles. Quand le pianiste regagna son appartement, Hiroshi avait préparé le repas et l'attendait.

« Bonsoir, mon amour. Je pensais que tu rentrerais un peu plus tôt mais ça m'aura laissé le temps de cuisiner, l'accueillit le jeune homme en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- C'est très gentil à vous, je meurs de faim ! J'ai profité de ce déplacement pour rendre visite à ma famille, et j'ai aussi vu Shinichi. Il vous souhaite les meilleures choses pour votre carrière.

- Tu sais… Si j'ai pris la décision de tout remettre en question et de quitter le Japon c'est en partie à cause de ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour désastreux où je t'ai si mal parlé. Que nous étions chacun responsable de nos choix, et il avait raison.

- Oui, mais votre talent et votre passion on fait tout le reste. Qu'avez-vous donc préparé de bon à manger ? »

Le repas achevé, Suguru déclara que son aller-retour l'avait fatigué et qu'il n'avait pas envie de veiller tard.

« Attends. J'ai une faveur à te demander, l'arrêta Hiroshi

- Une faveur ?

- Oui. Je sais que tu vas trouver ça incongru mais… j'aimerais que nous interprétions la_ Sonate n° 9_ de Beethoven, ce soir.

- Pourquoi cette envie soudaine ? interrogea le pianiste.

- Parce que je me souviens combien c'était intense ce jour-là, et que c'est en jouant ce morceau avec toi que j'ai eu l'impression de vraiment te découvrir pour la première fois. Parce que je t'aime, et qu'à la veille de la sortie du premier single de Bad Luck je veux communier avec toi aussi intensément que ça l'a été cette fois-là. Tu veux bien ?

- Oh… Oui, bien sûr… » répondit Suguru, ému. Lui aussi, ne s'était-il pas juré de ne plus interpréter cette sonate qu'avec Hiroshi ?

Tous deux passèrent dans la salle de musique, et après que le jeune homme ait accordé son violon, Suguru entama le prélude avec assurance. Plus question cette fois de retenir son jeu ; il se livra d'emblée à son partenaire qui le suivit sans hésiter, serein toutefois, apaisé lui aussi par la certitude de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments.

Comme la première fois, le morceau fut intense et passionné mais si leur première exécution avait été fébrile, ombrageuse, aussi nerveuse que peut l'être l'étreinte de deux amants qui se découvrent maladroitement, celle-ci fut posée, puissante mais parfaitement maîtrisée, paisible d'une certaine manière comme l'était leur amour et la confiance mutuelle qu'ils se vouaient à présent.

Les dernières notes s'éteignirent et les deux garçons, sans rien dire, échangèrent un regard éloquent assorti d'un sourire. Dans un instant pareil, les mots étaient parfaitement inutiles.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Fermez cette porte, Hiroshi ! Il fait froid !

- Juste un petit instant, mon cœur. Je regarde les étoiles. »

Suguru hésita puis passa une veste et rejoignit son petit ami sur le balcon. Il faisait très froid en ce début du mois de janvier mais le guitariste de Bad Luck ne paraissait pas incommodé outre mesure et fumait paisiblement, accoudé à la grille en fer forgé scintillante de givre.

« Vous allez attraper la mort et qui vous remplacera pour votre concert, samedi prochain ? protesta Suguru pour la forme en venant se blottir frileusement tout contre le grand jeune homme. Maintenant que vous êtes professionnel vous avez des obligations envers votre public. »

Sorti à la mi-décembre, le premier single de Bad Luck avait immédiatement connu un joli succès ; la notoriété de Shuichi n'y était pas étrangère, mais dans le courrier des fans qui arrivait chaque jour à N-G, une partie conséquente était adressée à Hiroshi. Les deux garçons avaient eu une fin de mois chargée et avaient même joué en première partie d'un groupe de pop très populaire le soir de Noël et les trois jours qui avaient suivi. Suguru, de son côté, avait donné un récital le soir du jour de l'an et entre répétitions et émissions promotionnelles de part et d'autre, ils ne s'étaient pas tant vus que cela au cours des quinze jours écoulés.

« Tout est allé si vite… murmura Hiroshi, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon rêve se réaliserait un jour.

- Était-ce cela que vous demandiez chaque soir aux étoiles ? questionna le pianiste en posant la tête contre son épaule.

- Non. Je leur demandais si j'aurais le bonheur de te tenir un jour entre mes bras. »

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, Suguru se contenta de sourire et se pressa plus étroitement contre son petit ami qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules et se remit en silence à la contemplation du ciel étoilé au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Oui, Hiroshi avait réalisé son rêve mais l'aventure ne faisait que commencer pour Bad Luck, et le chemin n'était pas sans être semé d'embûches. Le pianiste avait un jour assuré à Hiroshi qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'aider à réussir dans la musique, et il était temps à présent de mettre sa promesse à exécution. Il avait mûrement réfléchi et savait exactement de quelle manière apporter le petit coup de pouce qui manquait au groupe débutant pour le propulser rapidement au faîte de la gloire. Tohma allait l'aider. Noriko Ukai avait de l'expérience et l'immense notoriété des Nittle Grasper. Elle saurait mettre les Bad Luck en orbite le temps que Suguru maîtrise le synthétiseur, et à partir de là… ils pourraient à leur tour atteindre les étoiles.

FIN


End file.
